Los cuatro puntos cardinales
by origodi
Summary: Cuatro son los elegidos. Tres los objetos. Dos los enemigos. Un sólo destino. El día que dejó de llover, ella encontró su camino Nunca imaginó dónde Nunca imaginó cómo Nunca imaginó con quién
1. Prólogo

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Sí

-¿Estás seguro de que son ellos?

-No tengo ninguna duda, señor –extendió dos sobres cerrados. Uno de ellos, color caoba y con un sello rojo carmín. El otro, aunque arrugado por la lluvia, era un sobre blanco, tan insignificante que hasta aparentaba estar vacío. Nada que hiciese sospechar la importancia de su contenido. El hombre de gabardina gris cogió ambos sobres, abriéndolos con nerviosismo. En el primero, una lista de nombres. En el segundo, dos fotografías. Una de ellas era una chica de pelo corto y azulado. En la otra, un joven moreno con una trenza.

-Sí. Son ellos.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Exacto. Ha despertado. Empieza el juego.

PRÓLOGO: LOS TRES OBJETOS.

Aquella mañana, como cada día en los últimos tres meses, despertó lluviosa. Todos los telediarios hablaban de cómo el cambio climático había llegado, que nunca más podríamos disfrutar del sol y que el destino más probable del planeta sería inundarse con aquella lluvia imparable. A ella no le importaba la lluvia. Siempre había disfrutado de sentir las gotas en la cara, echarse el pelo mojado hacia atrás, y calzarse sus botas de agua para caminar sobre los charcos. Quizá formaba parte de la soledad a la que había aprendido a acostumbrarse. No es que no fuese una persona amable, ni social, ni que no le gustasen las personas. Trabajaba como médico en un gran hospital, ¡siempre tenía que tratar con gente! Constantemente. Es simplemente que, Akane Tendo, tenía un mundo interior al que poca gente conseguía acceder. Disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Siempre olía su café recién hecho antes de darle el primer sorbo. Dibujaba animales extraordinarios con las nubes, o hacía sombras chinescas con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Todos los días sonreía al hombre ciego de la esquina invitándole a un bollo caliente. Acariciar a su gato mientras leía en el sofá. Rutinas que poco atraían a la gente de su edad, pero que a ella le hacían sentir viva. Aunque vivía sola, casi todos los días estaba acompañada por su vecino, Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga era veterinario y siempre estaba rodeado de los animales más sorprendentes. Así como las personas a veces la incomodaban, Akane adoraba estar siempre rodeada de todo tipo de animales. Le daba igual perros, que gatos, que iguanas que tarántulas. Era una suerte haber conocido a alguien como Ryoga. Su especialidad eran los animales marinos aunque lógicamente, en una gran ciudad como en la que ellos vivían, no pudo dedicarse nunca a ello. A cambio, pasaba largas tardes contándole mil historias sobre animales mitológicos, dragones en lagos escondidos, monstruos de las profundidades… Akane no creía ninguna de esas leyendas, pero disfrutaba con la entrega con la que su amigo le contaba cada detalle y hacía con cada cuento una mágica realidad.

Era un buen día para una de las historias de Ryoga.

Al fin y al cabo, no hay nada más largo que un domingo por la tarde. Sobretodo un domingo en el que, como siempre, no había dejado de llover.

Como si le hubieran leído los pensamientos, sonó el timbre.

-No te vas a creer lo que acabo de encontrar –Ryoga atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se sentó en el sillón del medio del salón. Llevaba una especie de pergaminos antiguos, un cuaderno de viaje roídos por la humedad y una brújula oxidada.

-¡Adelante! Estás en tu casa… -dijo Akane con tono sarcástico.

-Oh, ¡vamos! ¿Desde cuándo necesito permiso para entrar en tu casa?

-Bueno, ¿y si resulta que hoy estuviera acompañada?

-No tienes una cita desde hace meses Akane. Y el tiempo no parece acompañar en los últimos días como para conocer gente nueva..

Ryoga tenía razón. Hacía meses que Akane no salía a tomar una copa, o un café, o simplemente ir al cine. Nunca le habían atraído mucho las citas. No es que nunca hubiera estado con nadie… había tenido sus cosas. Aunque, para ser sinceros, su relación más larga fue con aquel chico en primaria. Siempre pensó que con tanto trabajo, todavía no había llegado su momento.

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?

-¿Recuerdas esa puerta que había en mi desván?

-¿Aquella que llevas años queriendo pedirle la llave a la casera para ver qué hay dentro?

-¡Exacto! Pues es curioso pero, esta mañana cuando me levanté, estaba abierta. Es raro, porque he intentado abrirla con todo tipo de artilugios… y de pronto, estaba abierta, sin más.

Akane torció el gesto. Realmente era extraño. No sonaba muy creíble.

-¿Y ha cumplido tus expectativas el misterioso tesoro que te aguardaba tras esas puertas? –sonrió de medio lado. Ryoga y sus inventos… Así como ella disfrutaba de su soledad, él siempre estaba sediento de aventuras. No dejaba de repetir que la vida le reservaba un magnífico viaje lleno de emociones. Y eso, a ella, le despertaba ternura. Todavía no se había dado cuenta de que, la mayor aventura, sólo era eso… vivir.

-Es mejor de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. –extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa. Era una especie de mapa, perfectamente dibujado. Pero no era un mapa de nada de lo que pudieran conocer. Había cinco puntos principales: una ciudad, en el medio, coronada por una gran torre con un extraño emblema en la cúspide. En las cuatro esquinas, cuatro paisajes muy distintos entre sí: un lago, un volcán, un precipicio, y una cueva. No eran mapas exactos, sino unas bellas ilustraciones de una tierra imaginaria y desconocida.

-Vaya… es hermoso. ¿A qué crees que pertenece?

-¿No está claro? ¡A un nuevo mundo por descubrir!

-¡Ah claro! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

-No seas escéptica Akane… ¿y entonces qué crees que es?

-No sé… -no se atrevía a pronunciarlo en voz alta, pero por alguna razón, aquellos sitios le resultaban familiares. Como si los hubiera visto en…

-¿No te parece como si se hubieran creado dentro de un sueño?

Alane abrió los ojos sorprendida. Precisamente era lo que estaba pensado: ella había soñado con aquellos lugares. Pero lo que menos le hacía falta a Ryoga era que alguien le acompañara en sus historias de fantasía.

-Lo único que creo Ryoga, es que este dibujo quedaría fenomenal enmarcado en mi salón.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Todavía tengo que darle muchas vueltas…

-¿Y qué hay del resto de cosas? –Ryoga sonrió como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

-El cuaderno es aún mejor… Échale un vistazo.- Akane cogió con cuidado el manuscrito. Parecía que se iba a deshacer entre sus dedos… pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El cuero era antiguo, pero duro como una piedra. Las hojas, de un papel firme y contundente, escritas todas ellas con unas letras doradas de perfecta caligrafía e ilustradas con el mismo tipo de dibujos que los del mapa. Era precioso, hipnótico, mágico… Lástima que no pudiera entender ni una sola palabra.

-¿En qué está escrito?

-No lo sé aún. Son una especie de runas antiguas, ¿no crees?

-Desde luego no es un idioma que yo conozca… y bien sabes que hablo unos cuantos.

-Sí. De hecho tenía la esperanza que tú me pudieras dar alguna pista.

-Mucho me temo que no es así… Aunque tengo una extraña sensación.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es como si… no sé, hay algo en todo esto que me resulta familiar.

-Y eso que no te he enseñado lo último…

-¿Esa brújula?

-Sí. Es lo más inquietante de todo.

Ryoga abrió la brújula con cuidado, algo inquieto. Al abrirla, entendió perfectamente su incertidumbre: aunque tenía perfectamente señalados los puntos cardinales, la aguja lo único que hacía es girar sin parar. Era angustioso, y a veces tan rápido, que si la mirabas fijamente podía llegar a marearte. Sin embargo Akane no podía dejar de mirarlo. Algo le atraía de aquel objeto. A cada cosa que Ryoga le había mostrado, le había atraído más que el anterior. Incluso le parecía que una voz en su interior le repetía sin parar "Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Cógela!". Seducida por aquel instrumento, casi como abducida, alargó sus finos dedos para cogerla. Ryoga la miraba extrañado. Akane siempre se había mostrado muy indiferente a todas sus historias… pero en aquel momento estaba como fuera de sí, como si estuviera actuando por medio de otra persona. Le tendió la brújula con cuidado, y justo en el momento en que la depositó en sus manos, la aguja frenó en seco. Por primera vez, apuntaba hacia una dirección. Los dos chicos se miraron entre una mezcla de sorprendidos y asustados. Quizá fueron unos segundos… pero a Akane se le hicieron eternos. Un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Como si aquella brújula se hubiera apropiado de su alma. Rápidamente, cerró la tapa.

-No sé qué son estas cosas, pero creo que lo mejor es que las devuelvas a su sitio. Hay algo raro en ellas.

-¿Estás de broma? Siempre te dije que la vida me reservaba algo emocionante… ¡creo que aquí lo tengo!

-No sé Ryoga. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Es como si…

-Sí, yo también lo he notado. Es como si un peligro nos acechase.

-Con más motivo para mantenerse alejados.

-¿Me traicionan mis oídos? ¿Eres tu mi amiga Akane Tendo, la que siempre se ríe de mis convicciones estúpidas?

-Esto es distinto. Guárdalo. Hazlo por mí.

-Bueno… me lo llevo de aquí. Pero no te prometo nada. Creo que es un gran descubrimiento.

-Pues descúbrelo en otro sitio Ryoga. No estoy como para aventuras ahora mismo…

-¿Y cuándo lo estás?

-¿Ya estamos con lo mismo?

-Akane… no puedes seguir así. Sé que ha sido duro, pero tienes que salir adelante.

Akane le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Es verdad que casi nunca solían hablar del tema, pero Ryoga siempre se las apañaba para sacarlo a la luz cada cierto tiempo. A lo que su amigo se refería, era a la desaparición de su hermana, Kasumi Tendo. La madre de Akane había fallecido al poco tiempo de nacer, y Kasumi siempre había cumplido ese papel. Estaban muy unidas. Hasta que se mudó a la ciudad, siempre habían vivido juntas. Kasumi había sido su madre, su hermana, su amiga… su todo. Y un buen día, desapareció. Sin dejar rastro. Sin dar explicaciones. Tras meses de investigación y búsqueda por los alrededores, el caso prescribió. No quedó ni un rastro de ella. La policía dijo que probablemente se hubiese marchado conscientemente, queriendo dejar todo atrás. Pero Akane sabía que su hermana jamás haría eso. Ella nunca la dejaría atrás.

Aunque siempre fue una niña reservada, desde entonces fue cuando se encerró completamente en sí misma, en sus estudios, con una dedicación total y absoluta a sus pacientes.

A Ryoga le parecía un error… pero para ella fue un acierto. Pese a su juventud, había llegado muy lejos gracias a ello. Y siempre en sus ratos libres, no dejaba de buscar por cualquier sitio el rastro de su hermana.

-Ya hacía tiempo que no sacabas "el temita"…

-Está bien, lo siento. No lo haría si no me preocupara por ti.

-Preocúpate por los dos y haz desaparecer esos objetos, anda.

-Está bien. Tienes razón. Mañana nos vemos. Buenas noches –Ryoga besó su mejilla antes irse y Akane se sonrojó. No era la primera vez que Ryoga le daba un beso de buenas noches pero, como en las veces anteriores, todavía le pillaba por sorpresa. Las muestras de cariño nunca fueron su fuerte.

Al cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en el sofá. No acababa de entender qué había sido todo aquello… pero una cosa tenía clara: aquella sensación había sido real. Y no quería que volviera a repetirse. No le gustaba nada que no pudiera controlar.

Ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, como tantas otras noches, se quedó dormida en el sofá.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Akane miró por la ventana. Por la luz no debía ser mucho más tarde que las 6 de la mañana. Y como siempre, lluvia. ¿Qué demonios le pasaría a Ryoga para llamar tan enérgicamente a esas horas?

Casi sonámbula, caminó hacia la puerta frotándose los ojos e intentando arreglarse el pelo.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

-¿Se puede saber qué…? -no pudo terminar la frase. No era quien esperaba encontrar. En realidad era lo último que esperaba encontrar… pues no había nada más que un sobre cerrado. Miró a un lado y otro. Nadie. Sólo aquel sobre. Se agachó para recogerlo: era un sobre caoba, sellado con un sello rojo carmín. Al abrirlo, había una hoja en blanco. Del mismo tipo de material que el cuaderno de Ryoga. Al cogerla entre sus manos, aparecieron las mismas letras doradas… salvo que esta vez, era perfectamente capaz de leer su contenido. Y cómo no lo iba a reconocer.

Solamente fueron dos palabras….

Akane Tendo.


	2. Capítulo uno: El día que dejó de llover

CAPÍTULO UNO: EL DÍA QUE DEJÓ DE LLOVER

"Akane Tendo"

Lo leía, lo releía, lo volvía a leer… como si fuera la primera vez que veía su nombre escrito en un papel. Ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde aquel extraño acontecimiento, pero seguía sin creérselo del todo. Se preparó un café bien cargado. Sedienta de cafeína y confiando en que aquello le despertase y todo hubiese formado parte de un mal sueño, dio el primer sorbo. Se estremeció según lo tragaba: por primera vez, no había olido su café antes de empezar a tomarlo.

Ya más despejada fue ella quien llamó a la puerta de en frente buscando el consejo de su amigo.

Ryoga abrió la puerta medio dormido, completamente despeinado y con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? –Akane no dijo nada. Simplemente extendió el sobre. Ryoga la miró extrañado.- ¿Qué es esto? –giró el sobre mirándolo de arriba abajo – Es… como del mismo material que el cuaderno de viaje…

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Ábrelo.

Ryoga lo abrió algo tembloroso. Cogió la hoja de dentro y la miró atentamente.

-No hay duda: es lo mismo. El mismo color… la misma textura… hasta las mismas runas sin sentido.

-Bueno, no encuentro la explicación, pero desde luego sí encuentro el sentido…

-¿Cómo dices? –Ryoga la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Algo se estaba perdiendo de esa conversación. Y en ese momento, Akana descubrió lo que era.

-¿Quieres decir… que tú no entiendes lo que está escrito?

Ryoga negó despacio con la cabeza pero sin pronunciar palabra. Parecía algo asustado.

-¿Significa eso que tú sí?

-Perfectamente Ryoga… mucho me temo que perfectamente.

-¿Y qué pone? –preguntó dubitativo, en un tono casi inaudible, sin tener del todo claro si quería saber o no la respuesta.

-Mi nombre. Y bien clarito: Akane Tendo. Eso es lo que pone

Tras una breve conversación, Ryoga y Akane habían decidido seguir con su rutina durante esa mañana, y nada más salir del trabajo reunirse para intentar encontrarle alguna explicación a lo sucedido. Era lo mejor. Tenía que haber alguna explicación racional a todo aquello… y si alguien era capaz de encontrarlo, era ella. Akane era una persona lógica, analista, de las que siempre controla todo a su alrededor y se percata de cualquier pequeño detalle. Esto no iba a ser menos. No era más que cualquiera de los diagnósticos que hacía cada día en su trabajo.

Tras una ducha tibia, siguió su rutina diaria: se recogió los mechones que le caían sobre la cara con un broche, se puso una camisa blanca con una falda de tubo, zapatos con un poco de tacón, y sus gafas de pasta azules. Agarró su maletín negro (siempre tras comprobar que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para pasar el día), cogió un par de bollos calientes y su paraguas, y salió a la calle en busca del primer metro.

Pero algo distinto había aquel día.

Al pisar la calle, tras dar cuatro pasos, frenó en seco. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para asegurarse, retiró el paraguas y comprobó que, por primera vez en meses, había dejado de llover.

Sin terminar de creérselo del todo cerró el paraguas, lo guardó en su maletín, y corrió escaleras abajo para coger el tren.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que, por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de día, había faltado a otra de sus rutinas.

Ryoga entraba una hora más tarde que Akane a trabajar, y eso le dio tiempo para sentarse en su sofá y pensar en lo sucedido. Tal y como la chica se había imaginado, no se había desecho de aquellos objetos. Seguían encima de su mesa. De hecho, parecía como si estuvieran observándole ellos a él.

Una vez más, abrió el mapa.

Algo le llamó la atención.

Algo en lo que la noche de antes apenas se había percatado.

El símbolo de la torre.

Hoy parecía brillar con mucha más fuerza. Rojo como un rubí. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca, parecía una especie de "E" gigante embebida de manera concéntrica en un círculo del mismo rojo brillante. Y entonces comprendió por qué ahora le llamaba más la atención: era el mismo símbolo que el del sello rojo del sobre con el nombre de Akane.

Corrió al vestíbulo a coger el sobre para comparar: no había ninguna duda, eran exactamente iguales.

A partir de entonces, aún a día de hoy, Ryoga no es capaz de describir con certeza lo que sucedió. Sólo recuerda que la brújula y el cuaderno, aunque cerrados, empezaron a emitir destellos de luz. Una luz tan intensa que iluminó toda la habitación. Y sobretodo el centro del mapa: una columna de luz roja, al principio fina, pero que poco a poco fue aumentando de tamaño hasta que llenó todo el habitáculo.

Y tan rápido como empezó, todo terminó. Las luces se apagaron. Y ocurrió.

Todo quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad… y Ryoga había desaparecido de la habitación.

Aunque todo el mundo comentaba el hecho de que por fin hubiera dejado de llover, por lo demás el hospital era el mismo sitio rutinario de siempre. Las mismas sirenas de ambulancia. Los mismos auxiliares empujando sillas de ruedas por los pasillos. Las mismas secretarias con cara de pocos amigos… Todo exactamente igual.

Ya eran las 08.10am.

Pese a haber madrugado más que nunca, llegaba 10 minutos tarde.

Por suerte, por primera vez en el día el destino estaba de su lado, porque al fondo vio el ascensor abriendo sus puertas. Una pequeña carrera y… ¡dentro!

Jadeó un par de veces por el esfuerzo. No quería poner en evidencia su mala forma física, así que se alegró de que sólo hubiera una persona junto a ella.

Al principio no le reconoció… es más, ni siquiera se había percatado casi de su presencia. Pero su sonrisa burlona y su mirada fija en su nuca captaron su atención.

-Qué pasa Akane… ¿no me reconoces?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de la rutina que olvidó. Metió la mano en el maletín, y efectivamente ahí estaba: olvidó darle un bollo caliente al ciego que todos los días pedía a la puerta del metro. Ese día con todo lo ocurrido ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aquella mañana el hombre no estaba en su sitio de siempre. ¡Y desde luego que no lo estaba! Porque ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos dentro de aquel ascensor.

-¿Tú…? ¿Cómo…? Pero….

-Jajajaja –las carcajadas retumbaron entre las cuatro paredes – Para serte sincero, ésta era exactamente el tipo de reacción que esperaba. Sorprendida, ¿no es así? Permíteme que me presente: mi nombre es Gemma, Gemma Saotome. Como bien sabrás, llevo meses observándote. Años velando por ti. Preparándome en secreto para este día. "El día que dejó de llover".

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando.

-¡Lógicamente! Yo mismo me he encargado de alejar de ti a todo aquel que suponía un peligro. No es seguro ser una de las elegidas…

-¿Elegida para qué?

-Paciencia mi querida Akane… paciencia. No es momento para explicaciones. Ahora hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Ryoga te espera.

-¿Ryoga? ¿Qué pinta él en todo esto? ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Ryoga?!

-¡No te preocupes! Él está a salvo. Es más… está con alguien a quien te alegrarás de ver.

Ahora sí que había tocado donde más duele. Pues sólo había una persona por quien Akane podía alegrarse de volver a ver.

-¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde habéis llevado a Ryoga y a mi hermana?! –el extraño sonrió de medio lado.

-Chica lista. No te preocupes por ellos. Estarán bien. Ya habrá tiempo de contestar a todas tus preguntas.

-Cómo les pase algo te juro que…

-Jajajajaja… ¡calma fierecilla! Guarda toda esa energía para más adelante. La vas a necesitar.

Akane se resignó. Estaba claro que estaba en peores circunstancias que su acompañante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vamos entonces?

-La pregunta más bien sería… a dónde hemos llegado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y una intensa luz roja, tan fuerte que obligó a Akane a cerrar los ojos, inundó la habitación. Como en el caso de Ryoga, de nuevo una intensa oscuridad… y tanto Akane, como Gemma, desaparecieron del lugar.

Lo siguiente que recuerda Akane, es despertar apartándose ramas de la cara. Estaba en un sitio completamente desconocido. Era una especie de paisaje selvático, con una intensa humedad, y un silencio claustrofóbico, donde el mayor ruido era el batir de las alas de los insectos o el graznido de algún pájaro. Se levantó del suelo con dificultad. Por su dolor de cuello, tenía la sensación de que llevaba un rato tendida sobre la tierra. Se miró las manos: su perfecta manicura francesa había sido sustituida por barro y malas hierbas. Sus ropas también habían cambiado: su perfecta blusa de seda blanca y su falda ahora eran un mono elástico de color negro, completamente pegado a cada milímetro de su cuerpo, con una especie de machete guardado en el muslo.

-Pero… ¿qué…?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho más. Una especie de estrella ninja pasó a ras de la cara, rompiéndole el broche que le sujetaba el pelo, lo único que le quedaba de antes de llegar allí.

Akane se agachó entre los arbustos.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde procedía aquel ataque. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber? ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba!

Sacó el machete y lo sujetó con fuerza. No sabía si iba a morir en ese mismo instante pero, al menos, moriría luchando.

Una nueva estrella ninja se clavó en el tronco en el que Akane estaba apoyada. Se giró para verla, pero un nuevo sonido la volvió a alertar.

-¡Ahora! ¡CORRE!

Tampoco supo de dónde venía aquella voz, pero le sonó lo suficientemente contundente y firme como para hacer caso. Corrió. Corrió más de lo que había corrido en su vida. Notaba cómo una persona corría tras ella, aunque no quería mirar para atrás: eso sólo la despistaría en su huida. Gritos de guerra en la lejanía, como monos aullando a su alrededor. El sonido de lanzas y flechas pasando a ras de su cara. No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se dirigía ni de qué estaba huyendo, pero su instinto le decía que siguiera corriendo sin mirar atrás.

De pronto, el ruido cada vez fue más lejano, hasta prácticamente desaparecer.

Cuando ya se creía a salvo, y se disponía a frenar, alguien se abalanzó sobre ella acorralándola contra el tronco de un árbol. Iba a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquel desconocido le tapó la boca para evitarlo mientras que con la otra mano se llevaba un dedo a los labios en señal de guardar silencio. Aunque aterrorizada, Akane decidió acceder. Era un chico joven, más o menos de su misma edad. Delgado, pero atlético. Estaba sucio y maltrecho, pero pese a ello desprendía un olor muy agradable.

Justo en ese momento vio pasar de largo a dos de los que supuso serían sus perseguidores. No iba muy desencaminada con los aullidos. Eran una especie de babuinos de casi dos metros de altura, erguidos sobre dos patas, y con una vestimenta estilo ninja. Al pasar, uno de ellos paró en seco olisqueando el ambiente. El muchacho apretó todavía más fuerte a Akane contra él.

Por suerte, algo le distrajo pues ambos babuinos comenzaron de nuevo a correr en busca de quién sabe qué.

-Uf… ha faltado poco.

Una vez liberada de su captor, Akane por fin puedo fijarse en él. Llevaba unos pantalones bombachos de color negro, con una camisa azul abotonada con cuello chino. Tenía unos intensos ojos azul oscuro y, lo más característico, el cabello negro azabache recogido en una trenza. Tan ensimismada estaba mirándole, que no se dio cuenta de que el muchacho llevaba bastante tiempo con la mano extendida hacia ella sonriendo divertido.

-Encantado de conocerte. Me llamo Ranma. Bienvenida a los confines de "Elementary".


	3. Capítulo dos: El día que empezó a llover

CAPÍTULO DOS: EL DÍA QUE EMPEZÓ A LLOVER

Aunque probablemente le acababa de salvar la vida, la situación era lo suficientemente surrealista como para no fiarse del primero que se cruzaba por su camino.

-¿Dónde has dejado esos modales?¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación no presentarse?

-¿Quién eres?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me llamo Ranma.

-Sí, tu nombre ya lo he entendido. No es eso a lo que me refiero.

-¿Y a qué te refieres entonces?

-Pues a miles de preguntas. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

-Venga, tranquilízate. Ahora estás a salvo.

-¿A salvo de qué?

Ranma miró con el gesto torcido a Akane.

-¿No sabes dónde estás?

-¿Tengo pinta de saberlo?

-Está bien, te lo explicaré. Pero a cambio quiero tu nombre.

-Tú empieza por explicarme qué significa todo esto, y luego ya negociaremos.

-Está bien, está bien, te contaré todo lo que sé. Como te dije, me llamo Ranma y como tú, vengo de la Tierra. Soy profesor de artes marciales. Mi vida era aparentemente normal, hasta que un buen día hace un par de años una mujer se cruzó en mi camino. Al principio no sospeché nada en absoluto… era amable, delicada, discreta… No es que tuviéramos ningún tipo de relación, no me malinterpretes. Yo no soy de esas personas dada a las relaciónes…

-"Mira, por fin algo en común"-pensó Akane para sus adentros

-…pero me agradaba verla cada mañana esperando en la parada de autobús. Al principio sólo me sonreía… pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a hablar conmigo. Nada importante: hablábamos del tiempo, de nuestros gustos… de todo en general. En realidad, nunca supe qué autobús cogía ni a qué se dedicaba, siempre me iba antes que ella. Jamás sospeché sus intenciones… Hasta aquel día fatídico. El día que empezó a llover.

-Pero hace meses de aquello.

-Y hace meses que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Aquella mujer se acercó hacia mí y me dio un sobre. Era un sobre como antiguo, color…

-Caoba, con un sello rojo.

-¡Exacto! ¿No decías que no sabías nada de este tema?

-Sigue contándome.

-Abrí el sobre, y saqué la hoja que tenía dentro. Aparentemente era una hoja vacía… pero a medida que la miraba…

-Tu nombre apareció con letras doradas.

-En serio, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

-Jajajajaja –Akane reía divertida. Mientras, el muchacho la miraba perplejo. Parecía estar mirando a otra persona completamente distinta… y no puedo evitar sonrojarse. No sabía el nombre de esa chica, pero desde que se habían encontrado, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír. No hizo falta nada más: desde ese momento supo que era la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiera conocido.- Lo siento, tienes razón. Toda esa parte también la he vivido… y por eso estoy aquí. Creo que te lo has ganado. Akane. Me llamo Akane. –de nuevo aquella sonrisa que sabía que tarde o temprano le acabaría trayendo problemas.

-Bueno, entiendo tu desconfianza… yo me sentí exactamente igual el primer día que llegué aquí.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

-Tal y como te dije, son los confines de "Elementary". Elementary es la ciudad capital de este reino. Aquella mujer a la que antes me he referido es quien gobierna la capital, reina de los elementos. Además de la capital, Elementary tiene cuatro puntos cardinales que la mantienen en equilibro: el lago, el volcán, el abismo y la cueva. –Akane notó cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón. Pudo dibujar perfectamente en su cabeza aquel lugar… pues los cuatro puntos cardinales correspondían exactamente con los dibujos del extraño mapa que Ryoga le había mostrado la noche anterior. – Es una realidad paralela a nuestro mundo, en el que siempre habían vivido en paz… aunque una amenaza siempre voló sobre sus cabezas. Contaba la leyenda que el mundo de las sombras vendría a intentar conquistar Elementary, y que tendrían que traer a cuatro elegidos de la Tierra para salvarlo. Y aquí, Akane, creo que es donde entramos tú y yo en juego.

-Quieres decir que…

-Exacto. Creo que tú, como yo, eres uno de los elegidos.

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido aquí?

-Todo este tiempo he estado entrenándome en el castillo con la reina. Ella me ha enseñado mucho. Como por ejemplo… -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ranma había desaparecido - ¡Esto! –Akane miró hacia arriba. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero ahora el chico estaba colgando de la rama del árbol bajo el que estaban hablando.

-Tú… cómo…

-Teletransporte –Ranma bajó de un salto.- Es una de las cosas más útiles que he aprendido. ¿O cómo crees que despisté a los babuinos para que te dejaran en paz? Si no llego a hacerlo, te habrían atrapado en un pispas. Y no te recomiendo caer en las garras de los babuinos… son de los enemigos más agresivos que podemos tener. Ellos forman parte del ejército tenebroso, ¡recién traídos del mundo de las sombras!

-Creo que me empieza doler la cabeza…

-Es normal. Basta ya de tanta información, tenemos mucho tiempo para ponerte al día. Ha sido un día duro. Ven, te llevaré a casa.

-¿Puedo fiarme de ti? –por primera vez en toda la conversación, Akane miró a Ranma directamente a los ojos. Del mismo modo que le cautivó su sonrisa, le sedujo aquella mirada de ojos oscuros que parecía atravesarle el corazón. Tanto, que casi le costaba respirar.

-Confía en mí. A partir de ahora, somos un equipo, Akane.

Llevaban alrededor de una hora caminando. No era sencillo pasar desapercibido en un lugar lleno de ramas que pisar, plantas venenosas que esquivar, y piedras con las que no tropezar. Ranma se movía con el mismo sigilo que un felino. Akane sin embargo, se sentía como un elefante en una cacharrería. Por suerte, el chico tenía mucha paciencia con ella. Le decía exactamente dónde tenía que pisar antes de que ella levantara el pie. Apartaba las ramas con la mano para que no se diera constantemente golpes en la cabeza, o daba patadas a las piedras del camino para despejarlo.

-Ranma

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que soy una de los elegidos?

-Bueno… como te dije llevo varios meses aquí, fui el primero en llegar, y sólo nos faltaba un terrestre para juntar a los cuatro. Los otros dos llegaron aquí exactamente igual que yo… y si a ti te ha pasado lo mismo, parece lo lógico.

-¿Hay dos más?

-Eso es. Sólo nos faltabas tú.

-¿No será uno de ellos un chico llamado Ryoga?

-No… ¿por qué? ¿Has oído algo de ese chico?

-Es mi mejor amigo. Quien me trajo hasta aquí me advirtió que él estaría esperándome.

-Si es así no te preocupes, le encontraremos.

-Eso espero….

Ranma frenó en seco.

-¿Ranma? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Shhhh.

Akane frenó tras él. Miraba a su alrededor sólo moviendo los ojos, temiendo ser descubierta si movía cualquier otro músculo. Tras pasar varios segundos en la misma postura, nada ocurrió.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Notas algo extraño?

-Creo que me he equivocado de dirección. No me gusta pasar por sitios que no reconozco palmo a palmo.

-Bueno… si te sirve de consuelo esto parece bastante segu.. ¡AHHHHHH! –Akane no pudo terminar la frase. La tierra comenzó a deshacerse bajo sus pies, y unas gigantes manos de arena tiraban de ella hacia el suelo.

-¡Akane! ¡Agárrate fuerte! –Ranma se lanzó a sujetarle ambas manos mientras con sus piernas se agarraba con fuerza al árbol más cercano.

-¡Utiliza el teletransporte! ¡Sácame de aquí!

-¡No…. Puedo! ¡Pesas demasiado!

-¡Pero serás….! ¡¿Cómo que peso demasiado?!

-¿Crees que es el mejor momento para discutir esto? –las manos de arena empezaron a tirar con más fuerza de Akane.- ¡Agárrate fuerte!

-¡Ya lo hago! –sus manos se iban separando cada segundo un poco más. Ya prácticamente sólo se rozaban.- Me… me va a engullir… ¡RANMAAAAAA!

-¡AKANEEEEEE!

Demasiado tarde. Las manos arrastraron a Akane hacia el interior de la tierra. Pese a que Ranma rápidamente se precipitó en su ayuda, era demasiado tarde. Las tierras movedizas habían desaparecido y únicamente se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

Cuando dejó de caer y abrió los ojos, Akane fue incapaz de ver nada. En aquel sitio reinaba la más absoluta oscuridad. Se limpió la arena que todavía cubría su cuerpo, cuando una luz a su lado la sobresaltó. De aquellas manos de arena, había surgido una figura femenina estilizada y grácil que flotaba como un fantasma. Resultaba hasta atractiva a la vista… nada más lejos de la realidad. A los pocos segundos de formarse, como previamente lo habían hecho sus manos, la cara se desfiguró, aumentando rápidamente de tamaño y transformándose en una boca gigante directa a engullir a Akane. Por suerte, la chica fue más rápida, y corrió en dirección contraria.

Aquella especie de gruta subterránea estaba repleta de estalactitas, pequeños charcos de agua salina y múltiples bloques de piedra que se interponían en su camino. A los pocos minutos de su huida hacia delante, Akane ya tenía todo el cuerpo completamente magullado por los golpes. "Sabía que mi falta de reflejos me iba a pasar factura tarde o temprano…" Pensaba para sí. En un mal paso tropezó y cayó al suelo. Vio cómo el espectro de arena se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¡NOOOOOOO! -en señal de defensa, Akane se protegió la cara con ambos brazos. Jamás se imaginó lo que iba a ocurrir. Como una pared de hormigón, el charco de agua sobre el que había caído se irguió entre ella y el monstruo, haciendo que este chocara estrepitosamente contra él generando un estruendo que hizo retumbar toda la gruta. El golpe hizo que de nuevo se descompusiera en mil pedazos. Akane aprovechó el momento para coger aire. Tocó el muro de agua. Todavía no era capaz de adivinar cómo había conseguido hacer aquello. Como por instinto, cerró el puño izquierdo justo frente al muro, y éste desapareció sin dejar rastro. Aún maravillada por esa especie de "poder" que se había despertado en ella, ver al espectro recomponerse hizo que no le pareciera tan buena idea haber deshecho el muro… Como parte positiva, parecía haber dañado a su enemigo, pues ahora en vez de arena fina parecía estar construido de una especie de arcilla dándole la sensación de ser más accesible para abatirlo. Cuando parecía que el monstruo se iba a abalanzar de nuevo, dos sombras aparecieron frente a ella.

Se trataba de una joven increíblemente bella, de pelo largo color lila, con un vestido vaporoso de color blanco que acertaba a tapar solamente las zonas más estratégicas de su cuerpo. Su posición de batalla se basaba en defenderse con dos instrumentos que eran una especie de grandes pelotas de colores que sujetaba con un palo. El otro, era un joven algo mayor que ella, con el flequillo despeinado, vestido con una especie de kimono y que se defendía con una catana de madera. Fue precisamente éste el primero en dirigirse a ella.

-¡Akane! ¡Échate hacia atrás!

Como furioso por haberle robado su premio, el monstruo de arcilla fue directo a por ambos jóvenes. Akane se limitó a ver maravillada el espectáculo escondida tras una columna de piedra.

Como si de un baile se tratase, ambos chicos perfectamente coordinados entre sí acabaron con el monstruo en cuestión de segundos. En cuanto se giraba, recibía un mazazo de la joven; mientras que por el otro lado el chico le golpeaba enérgicamente con la catana partiéndola en dos. Cuando ya los pedazos eran casi incalculables, el monstruo desapareció bajo tierra.

-Uf… ha faltado poco.

-Esto no ha terminado aquí. Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos… y entonces podremos acabar con ella.

-Esto… gracias. No quisiera sonar maleducada pero… ¿quiénes sois vosotros? ¿De qué me conocéis?–las palabras de Akane sobresaltaron a ambos muchachos.

-¡Vaya! Casi me había olvidado de que seguías ahí… -respondió el chico.

-¿Y esta es la chica que Ranma ha asegurado que iba a ser una gran guerrera? Más bien parecía una ratita asustada, escondida temblando por el miedo…

-¡Oye tú! ¿A quién llamas ratita?

-¡Vamos chicas, calmaos! No olvidéis cuál es nuestro objetivo principal… -la joven de largos cabellos refunfuñó, pero dejó a un lado la pelea- Permíteme que me presente primero. Soy Kuno Tatewaki, y ella es Shampoo.

-Encantada –Shampoo miró al cielo con gesto de desdén.

-Creo que ya conoces a Ranma….

-Sí, coincidimos hace un rato.

-Bien. Pues ahora sí que empieza todo. Por fin nos hemos reunido. Bienvenida al equipo de los elegidos, Akane.


	4. Capítulo tres: La Reina

CAPÍTULO TRES: LA REINA

Aquello parecía sacado de un mal sueño. Su semana había empezado como cualquier otra y de pronto ahí estaba: como elegida de quién sabe qué, acompañada de unos totales desconocidos, en quién sabe dónde. Pero no era el momento de sonar desagradecida: aquellas personas acababan de salvarle la vida por segunda vez en las últimas horas. Una vez vencido el enemigo, a Kuno y Shampoo no les había costado ni un minuto encontrar la salida de la cueva, especialmente a la atractiva joven. Prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra desde que se conocieron, y algo en su fuero interno le decía que no se iban a llevar bien, pero tenía que admitir (no sin recelo) que era imposible no caer rendida ante los encantos de aquella chica. Era increíblemente atlética y atractiva, su destreza en el campo de batalla había sido más que demostrado, y por aquel lugar inhóspito se movía grácil como un felino. Kuno parecía más interesado en ella. Le contó que hasta llegar allí, era director de una gran escuela. Al igual que Ranma con su destreza en las artes marciales, Kuno en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a dar clases de esgrima con especial interés en las catanas japonesas. "¡Ha sido una suerte!" –decía- "Me ha ayudado mucho en este lugar para poder sobrevivir". También le estuvo explicando que Shampoo era una de las últimas descendientes de una antigua tribu de amazonas. Desde pequeña había sido entrenada para sobrevivir en las circunstancias más adversas, a la batalla más extrema, a acabar con el enemigo antes de que pestañease. Eso le explicaba muchas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? Te noto pensativa…

-No es nada.

-Puedes contármelo. Ha sido un día muy intenso, sea lo que sea te vendrá bien compartirlo con nosotros.

-Es sólo que… bueno, estaba pensando que todos tenéis una habilidad especial. Me refiero: Ranma es un experto en artes marciales, tú te manejas más que bien con esa espada, y Shampo… bueno, sólo su imagen habla por sí sola. Todos parecéis idóneos para esta supuesta "misión" que nos han encomendado pero… ¿qué pinto yo aquí?

-¡Por fin una pregunta inteligente! –una vez más, Shampoo demostró que nunca iban a ser amigas.

-No sé Akane… debes tener otra virtud que resulte imprescindible. ¿No eras una médico excelente? Seguro que es eso.

-¿Tú crees? –la teoría de Kuno le había resultado cuanto menos suficiente.

-¡Claro! ¿De qué nos sirve enfrentarnos en la batalla si luego no tenemos a alguien que cure nuestras heridas? Sin duda ese debe ser tu papel.

-No sé… no me acaba de convencer.

-Bueno, no te desanimes, seguro que la reina podrá darte una verdad mucho más convincente.

-Eso espero… -tras pasar unos segundos en silencio pensando en el tema, Akane tuvo una idea. Con todas las emociones del día, prácticamente se había olvidado de aquel incidente, pero de pronto pensó que a lo mejor tenía más importancia de lo que parecía. No quiso decir nada por el momento. Aunque Kuno parecía agradable, no acababa de confiar en Shampoo.

Tras unas horas caminando por los confines de Elementary (aparentemente sin enfrentarse a ningún nuevo peligro), por fin se advertía la gran ciudad. La flora y la fauna de aquel bosque selvático había ido poco a poco desapareciendo, hasta llegar a una especie de dunas desérticas en cuyo centro, como si de un oasis se tratara, se erguía la ciudad de Elementary. La torre era tal y como la recordaba; y sin ninguna duda se trataba del mismo mapa que había visto en La Tierra. En la cúspide brillaba aquella insignia roja. Al mirarla, sintió una especie de escalofrío.

La ciudad se encontraba amurallada, y a lo lejos podía advertirse una única puerta a modo de fortaleza para poder entrar.

-¡Bu! –Akane dio un brinco sobresaltada- ¿Se han portado bien contigo estos dos?

-¡Ranma! –Akane sonrió. Ranma sintió de nuevo aquel vuelco en el corazón.

-¡Ranma! –Shampoo se colgó del cuello del chico. Sin entender muy bien porqué, Akane se sintió molesta por su reacción.

-Hola Shampoo –algo incómodo, aunque de manera educada, Ranma apartó a la joven amazona- Yo también me alegro de ver que te encuentras bien.

-¿Ya le has dicho a la reina que Akane ya ha llegado?

-Parece mentira que no lo sepas Kuno: la reina estaba más que informada. Fue ella la que me envió a los confines en su búsqueda, y así fue como la encontré.

-Pues ya podías haber sido mejor niñera, Ranma… No me hace ninguna gracia andar rescatando a niñas desvalidas por los confines de Elementary. No estamos como para gastar energía de manera absurda.

-Shampoo, no seas desagradable… Acuérdate del primer día que llegaste.

-A estas alturas del cuento, ya había acabado con un par de babuinos antes de llegar al castillo. Vamos, hay que darse prisa, no me gustan las dunas.

-Nada donde no puedas camuflarte, ¿verdad?

-Tú lo has dicho.

Y realmente al salir del bosque selvático Shampoo había perdido gran parte de su encanto. Caminaba incómoda sobre la arena, como si le pesaran los pies. El caso de Ranma era completamente lo contrario: en vez de caminar, parecía que flotara sobre el suelo. Sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, tiró de la ropa de Akane hacia atrás, como queriéndola apartar del grupo. Akane entendió la indirecta y anduvo más despacio. Cuando ya se encontraban a una distancia considerable, empezó su conversación.

-No hagas caso a Shampoo. Es una excelente persona y magnífica compañera, te lo garantizo, es sólo que… bueno, le cuesta un poco encajar con los nuevos. Ella fue la primera en llegar. A mí me costó varias semanas ganarme su confianza.

-Bueno… pues yo diría que ya te la has ganado con creces –Akane miró a Ranma de medio lado con sonrisa divertida. Ranma se sonrojó.

-Ehh.. esto… no me refería a eso. De cualquier manera, lo que te quería decir, es que no te sientas impresionada por ella. Sí, es cierto, es una gran guerrera. Y sí, también es cierto que en su primera día ya había acabado con un par de enemigos… Lo que no te ha contado, es que la encontraron prácticamente en coma a la entrada de la fortaleza, y que estuvo inconsciente durante varios días hasta que consiguió recuperarse.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién es la desvalida ahora?

-Bueno, aún así sabes de sobra que hoy por hoy no tendrías nada que hacer contra ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? –de nuevo esa sensación molesta.

-Es poderosa. La más poderosa de todos nosotros.

-¿Por eso preferiste mandarla a ella a rescatarme en lugar de venir tú?

-Cada uno tenemos una especialidad. Yo, me encargo de despistar al enemigo. Kuno, es más de la pelea cara a cara. Y Shampoo es experta en el camuflaje. La cueva de arena me pareció el sitio perfecto para ella.

-Y temiendo que una vez hubiera acabado con el monstruo me dejara abandonada, también enviaste a Kuno para salvarme, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-Al parecer mi poder es la astucia. –Akane miró hacia el cielo intentando disimular. No se había percatado hasta ese momento, pero en aquel cielo, no había ni una nube. Sólo un sol brillante en el centro, justo encima de la torre, que parecía no haberse movido de exactamente la misma posición en todo este tiempo.

Tras varias horas caminando llegaron a la puerta de la fortaleza. Shampoo emitió una especie de sonido con un cuerno en miniatura que llevaba colgado del cuello. A las pocos segundos sonó un estruendo, y las puertas empezaron a abrirse mediante un complejo sistema de engranajes y poleas.

Al adentrarse la ciudad le pareció llena de vida, pero también plagada de miedos e incertidumbre. La gente la miraba a través de las ventanas, o asomándose tras las paredes. Una vez abandonaron la plaza central (que parecía el lugar de intercambio a modo de mercado, con tiendas de fruta y legumbres, la herrería, o caballos arrastrando carros de heno), se embebió de las calles de Elementary. De colores ocres y toldos berenjena, con cortinas granates y mostaza, de alguna manera tan bella que representaba a la perfección la sensación de oasis que constituía en el medio de aquellas dunas. Y a cada esquina, alguna mirada clavada en su espalda.

-Ranma… creo que no les gusta mi presencia.

-La de ninguno. Saben que representamos que la gran guerra está a punto de empezar. ¿Quién va a querer eso?

-¿No os relacionáis con ellos?

-Casi nunca… algún niño curioso a veces se acerca a nosotros, pero la mayoría sólo nos teme.

-¿Y la reina?

-La reina es distinta. Ella fue quien nos eligió. Apuesta por nosotros.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Te gustará.

-¿Y si no le gusto yo a ella?

-¡Cómo no le vas a gustar! Ya te lo dije, ella te eligió.

-¿No fue el destino?

-Bueno, a través de ella, pero supongo que sí. Nunca he podido acceder a esos objetos de los que siempre habla y que son los que la llevaron hasta nosotros. Están cuidadosamente guardados en la biblioteca real.

-¿Objetos?

-Sí… al parecer son tres: un mapa, una brújula, y un antiguo cuaderno de viaje.

Akane frenó en seco.

-¿Akane? ¿Akaaaaneeeee? –Ranma movía de un lado a otro los brazos frente a su cara. Akane no parecía inmutarse- ¿Estás bien? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Yo… yo he visto esos tres objetos. –Ranma puso gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué los has visto?

-Sí… ya te comenté lo de Ryoga. Pues bien: él mismo encontró esos objetos la tarde de antes de que yo apareciera en este lugar. –Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Pero… pero eso… no puede ser. ¡Nadie puede acceder a esos objetos!

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?

-No es eso. Pero creo que con más motivo hay que llevarte cuanto antes ante la reina. Hay que informarla rápidamente de eso. Si el enemigo hubiera conseguido robar esos objetos…

-¿Qué pasaría?

-Es mejor no pensarlo. Akane… esos objetos son nuestra única esperanza de ganar la batalla. Es lo único que nos da una pequeña ventaja.

Ranma permaneció pensativo durante el resto del camino por las calles de la ciudad. De vez en cuando desaparecía teletransportándose en algún tejado. Akane imaginó que era una estrategia para asegurarse que el resto del camino estaba despejado. Por fin, llegaron al centro. El castillo era sin duda lo más maravilloso de la ciudad. Con torres infinitas, esbeltas, como esculpidas sobre aquel cielo azul sin nubes. La torre central era tan alta, que la vista humana no alcanzaba a ver la cúspide. Las paredes estaban construidas con ladrillos grises perfectamente esculpidos, y la insignia con forma de "E" de color rubí brillaba en cada rincón del castillo.

-Ven, te llevaré a tus aposentos. –Kuno cogió a Akane de la mano. Esto la incomodó. No le gustaba el contacto físico. Pero todo había sido muy rápido, y todavía estaba cogida de su mano. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en separarse. Ranma les miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Está… está bien. –Akane parecía algo confundida. –Me muero por una ducha. Ranma, Shampoo, ¿nos vemos luego?

-Cla.. claro. –titubeó Ranma. Shampoo directamente avanzó por uno de los pasillos sin despedirse. – Dentro de una hora te pasaré a buscar para llevarte ante la reina, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí… claro.

Aquel pasillo por el que caminaban Kuno y Akane parecía infinito. Pinturas al óleo decoraban gran parte de las paredes. A Akane le llamó la atención el increíble parecido que tenían con las pinturas terrestres. El suelo era cálido, tapizado por una suave alfombra tejida a la perfección. La iluminación, como en los castillos de las películas, consistía en lámparas de araña y antorchas escondidas entre las columnas. Por fin, llegaron a la que parecía su habitación.

-Bueno… ya hemos llegado.

-Está bien. Gracias Kuno. Luego nos veremos.

-Espera un momento. –cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, Kuno lo evitó apoyando con fuerza la mano, de tal manera que entre Kuno, Akane, y la pared, sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. –Hay algo que quisiera decirte..

-De… ¿de qué se trata? –el corazón de Akane latía con fuerza. Aquella situación le resultaba realmente incómoda. Demasiada cercanía.

-Tú… -Kuno acarició la mejilla de Akane. –Tu rostro… tu mirada… Hay algo en ti que te hace irresistible –ya no pudo aguantar más. Su educación acababa de llegar al límite. Con fuerza, apartó la mano de Kuno de su rostro y le miró con furia a los ojos, advirtiéndole que aquella era la primera y la última vez que haría algo parecido. Kuno sonrió. De pronto le dejó de parecer aquella persona amable con la que había charlado durante todo el día. Había algo oscuro tras aquella sonrisa. –Está bien, lamento haberte incomodado. –por fin relajó el brazo- No era mi intención. Luego nos vemos, Akane. Descansa. –Akane no dejó de clavar sus oscuros ojos en Kuno hasta que desapareció al fondo del pasillo. Sólo entonces abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, aquella habitación era más bien austera. Una cama en el centro, un pequeño armario, un baño, un juego de toallas, y varios monos de licra negros como el que llevaba puesto. Se desvistió, confirmando su sospecha de que el día le había pasado factura: estaba llena de hematomas y arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Su atuendo, sin embargo, no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

Llenó la bañera de agua tibia, y el sumergirse en el agua pareció reconfortarla. Miró sus manos húmedas. Las gotas de agua jugaban con las imperfecciones de su piel. Vio las yemas llenas de cortes: demasiadas horas con el bisturí. "Cuánto lo voy a echar de menos… Dame mil operaciones a corazón abierto y quítame los babuinos y cuevas de arena". Tras unos minutos, salió del agua y cubrió su cuerpo y su cabello con dos de las toallas.

-¿Ya estás?

-¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! ¡Me va a dar un infarto!

Ranma estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Rápidamente miró hacia el suelo, rojo como un tomate. Akane entendió porqué: el susto había hecho que perdiera una de sus toallas.

-Haremos como si no hubiera pasado, ¿está claro?

-Clarísimo.

-¡Y que sea la última vez que entras en mi cuarto por sorpresa!

-Eso no te lo puedo garantizar Akane…

-¿Por qué no?

-Me divierte ver tu cara de sorpresa.

-¿Sabes qué es también muy divertido? Sentir mi puño en tu cara.

Ranma sonrió. Todo lo frágil y hermosa que parecía, lo compensaba con grandes dosis de agresividad y malas pulgas en general.

Por fin, llegaron a los aposentos reales.

-Pasa tu primero. Ella te está esperando.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta se apartaron, abriendo el gran portal de par en par. Akane palideció con lo que vio allí. Miles de imágenes aparecieron una tras otra en su cabeza, hasta que una lágrima resbaló por su rostro hasta caer sobre la alfombra. Jamás habría ni tan siquiera imaginado lo que estaba presenciando.

Solamente una palabra. Fue lo único que acertó a decir.

-¿Ka.. Kasumi?


	5. Capítulo cuatro: Recuerdos

CAPÍTULO CUATRO: RECUERDOS

Probablemente fueran segundos, pero Akane tuvo la sensación de pasarse varios minutos sin ser capaz de respirar. Como si un puño le estuviera retorciendo por dentro las entrañas, como si por muy profundo que inspirara el aire no llegara a los pulmones, como si el corazón no latiera al ritmo que debía.

Todavía seguía sin creerse lo ocurrido. Después de tantos años desaparecida, la había encontrado. Ahí estaba su hermana, aquella a la que unos cuantos dieron por loca y otros tantos por muerta. Lucía resplandeciente con un vaporoso vestido de color azul celeste, atado al cuello con un collar de preciosos diamantes y zafiros. Llevaba el mismo peinado, aquella coleta ladeada tan sencilla, que ahora acompañaba de un coletero con piedras preciosas.

Estaba sentada sobre un trono dorado, con los brazos apoyados en señal de poder, custodiada por varios miembros de lo que parecía ser la guardia real. Una alfombra roja de terciopelo llevaba hasta las escaleras a través de las cuales se accedía al trono, y Akane no se lo pensó dos veces en echar a correr para poder llegar hasta ella, para abrazarla, para sentir como tantas otras veces ese calor y ese olor que tanto había añorado durante todo este tiempo.

Por desgracia, una fuerte mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –casi había olvidado que Ranma estaba allí con ella.- Si te acercas de esa manera la guardia real acabará contigo de una estocada.

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Ella es mi hermana! ¡Tienen que dejarme pasar! ¡DEJÉNME PASAR! –Akane pataleaba, llorando y gritando como una niña pequeña.

-¡Basta, Akane! –la voz de Kasumi retumbó en toda la sala. Pero parecía la voz de otra persona. No era esa dulce voz, casi susurrando a la que Akane estaba acostumbrada. Era una voz autoritaria. Firme. Poderosa. De esas voces que te hacen estremecer a veces más por temor que por respeto. Y así fue: Akane se quedó inmóvil en medio de aquella alfombra roja, sólo observando perpleja a Kasumi. Ranma se acercó hasta su lado, haciendo una reverencia a la reina– Akane.. mi dulce Akane… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? No fue mi intención engañarte pero era necesario para llegar hasta aquí. O más bien para TRAERTE hasta aquí.

-Qué.. qué quieres decir…

-Eres una persona inteligente Akane. Piensa un poco en tu vida. ¿No hay nada que te llame la atención? –Akane frunció el entrecejo. Aquella persona no era su hermana. Sin duda tenía su rostro, sus gestos, incluso su sonrisa. Pero su expresión era completamente ajena a ella.

Lo cierto, es que siempre hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Aunque Kasumi había cuidado siempre de ella desde que murió su madre, pocos eran los recuerdos que tenía de su hermana antes de que aquello ocurriera. Por lo que era capaz de recordar, Kasumi no vivía con ellos, pero al menos un día de cada mes solía acudir a casa para reencontrarse con su familia.

Un buen día llegó, le cogió fuerte de la mano mientras le acariciaba el pelo, y le dijo que su madre había muerto. Que ahora ella era su única familia, y que se mudaban a otra ciudad. Kasumi dijo que lo mejor para olvidar, era cambiar de aires, porque si no la nostalgia iba a asfixiarlas. Akane tenía sólo cuatro años cuando aquello sucedió, y los recuerdos estaban amontonados en su memoria como borrosos, sin llegar a construir una imagen completa. Además había otro tema un tanto particular en su huida: aunque siempre estuvo muy ausente dedicándose a viajar por el mundo como un importante hombre de negocios, su padre, Soun Tendo, no volvió a dar señales de existencia. Nunca fue un hombre especialmente cariñoso, era más bien distante y callado, pero nunca se comportó así con Akane. Recordaba que cuando era una niña, aunque no le dijera ni una palabra, le reconfortaba ver su sonrisa a través de la ventana cada vez que volvía de alguno de sus viajes, y salía corriendo al jardín para lanzarse a sus brazos. Soun la aupaba y abrazaba con ternura, y siempre traía algún juguete para ella.

Recordaba que cuando fue algo mayor sacó valor para preguntarle a Kasumi porqué su padre las había abandonado. "¿No lo ves Akane? Tienes sus mismos ojos. Él jamás podría soportar mirarte a la cara. Le recordarías a mamá cada día de su vida. Ya te lo dije mi pequeña Akane… no hay nada más peligrosos que los recuerdos". Aunque apenada, Akane aceptó la explicación de su hermana mayor. Probablemente esa fuera la única conversación que tendrían sobre su familia en todos aquellos años.

-Sospechoso, ¿verdad? Mi ausencia durante tus primeros años de vida… la desaparición de tu padre..

-¿Tú…? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué cómo sabía en qué estabas pensado? –Kasumi sonrió. Pero no era su sonrisa, no aquella cálida sonrisa que la caracterizaba, sino otra completamente distinta que de hecho resultaba escalofriante- Telepatía. Sé leer los pensamientos de todo aquel a quien me proponga, pero especialmente de ti. Piensa que he estado durante años manipulando tus recuerdos. –Akane palideció. De nuevo aquel dolor tan fuerte. De nuevo esa sensación de falta de aire. Ranma, que todavía permanecía a su lado, la miraba atónito y preocupado a partes iguales. –Así es Akane. La verdad es la siguiente: mi nombre es Kasumi, y soy la reina de Elementary. Mi poder es tal, que prácticamente podría considerárseme una diosa. Cuenta la leyenda, que con mi nacimiento llegaría el apocalipsis y que el mundo de las sombras llegaría hasta nosotros, acabando con nuestro reino tal y como le conocemos. Mi misión, como elegida de los dioses, y con más poder del que jamás tuvo ninguna otra reina en Elementary, era encontrar a los cuatro elegidos de La Tierra, aquellos a los que se les encargaría la misión de salvarnos. Aunque mucho me temo, mi pequeña Akane, que ni siquiera yo con todo mi poder soy capaz de saber exactamente cuál es esa misión. Las únicas pistas que tengo son tres objetos: una brújula, un mapa que marca cuatro puntos cardinales con cuatro elementos completamente distintos entre sí, y un cuaderno de viaje en un idioma antiguo que no hemos sido capaces de descifrar.

La leyenda contaba que de los cuatro elegidos, una de ellas iba a ser la pieza primordial. Y ahí es donde tú entras en juego Akane.

Mi consejo de sabios y yo, pasamos muchas noches sin dormir intentando dar con tu paradero. Una vez que te encontramos, tampoco teníamos muy claro cómo actuar. Tenías que venir cuanto antes a nuestro reino, pero por otra parte eras tan pequeña que a lo mejor alejarte de La Tierra era contraproducente. Por eso, llegamos a un acuerdo salomónico: te mantendríamos en La Tierra, pero yo personalmente me encargaría de educarte. Espero que seas capaz de perdonarme.

-Pero… entonces… ¿toda mi vida ha sido una mentira? ¿Estabais cebando al cerdo para llevarlo al matadero?

-Entiendo que te sientas así, pero no debe ser la forma en la que veas las cosas.

-¿Matasteis a mi madre?

-No. Sabíamos que eso jamás nos lo hubieras perdonado. Sí, es cierto, te mentimos: tu madre vivía cuando te saqué de tu hogar. Yo manipulé tus recuerdos para que tuvieras mi imagen como de tu hermana mayor, para así poder separarte de tus padres sin levantar tus sospechas. Desgraciadamente, mucho me temo Akane que la realidad acabó superando a la ficción: años después tu madre enfermó y acabó muriendo igualmente. Y tu padre te ha estado buscando por todo el mundo. Al igual que tú conmigo, nunca se ha rendido, y nunca ha dejado de buscarte. –una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Akane y se precipitó contra la alfombra- Yo misma me encargué de meterme en tu mente cada noche para borrar cada vez que le veías en las noticias, carteles tuyos por las calles, ¡todo con tal de hacerte olvidar! Gracias a ello, hice desaparecer todos tus vínculos, convirtiéndote en la mujer valiente y fría que eres ahora. Tu misión era demasiado importante como para tener alguien en quien pensar.

-Eso es cruel. –la voz de Ranma sorprendió tanto a Akane como a la reina. Kasumi le miró con ternura.

-Ranma… para poder matar a sangre fría, debes TENER sangre fría. Los cuatro habéis sido adiestrados desde pequeños para ello. ¿O no es cierto que tu padre desde muy pequeño se encargó de que entrenases artes marciales en condiciones extremas? ¿No es cierto que también, al igual que el padre de Akane, un buen día desapareció sin dejar rastro dejándote sólo con el dojo de artes marciales? Es vuestro destino. Considéralo cruel si quieres, pero así es como tenían que ser las cosas.

-¿Y si me niego?

-¿Cómo dices Akane?

-¿Y si me niego a aceptar esa famosa "misión"? ¿Y si no quiero participar con gente como vosotros, que arrancáis a los niños de sus familias, torturándoles para que sean grandes guerreros? –de nuevo aquella sonrisa en Kasumi.

-Sabes que no lo harás. Akane, tú misma te has preguntado qué es lo que hacías aquí. Tus tres compañeros son maestros en la batalla, mientras que tú no tienes experiencia alguna con la lucha. Pero piénsalo bien… ¿qué pasó en la cueva cuando nadie más podía verlo? –y sin duda que Akane había pensado en aquel muro de agua que fue capaz de construir y hacer desaparecer con sólo desearlo- ¿Acaso no es prueba suficiente como para saber que debes luchar? Eres poderosa, Akane Tendo. El destino ha querido que lo seas. Y el destino te ha traído hasta aquí para salvarnos.

-No es suficiente.-Kasumi guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

-Está bien. Entiendo tu postura. Te conozco, y sé que puedes ser muy tozuda. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que tienes mi palabra de que si terminas la misión, te devolveré a tu casa y podrás reencontrarte con tu padre. –Akane sopesó la oferta. Odiaba a aquella mujer. Odiaba cómo había jugado con sus sentimientos. Odiaba cómo le había hecho vivir una mentira. Pero por otra parte, era plenamente consciente de que no tenía otra manera de volver a su casa y reencontrarse con Soun Tendo. Al menos por ahora.

-Está bien. Acepto el trato. –Kasumi sonrió pero, por una vez, volvió a ser la sonrisa dulce a la que tanto estaba acostumbrada.

-Gracias… mi pequeña Akane.

Tras aquella intensa conversación con la reina, llegó la noche. La noche de Elementary no era muy diferente a la de La Tierra. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Akane, es que había dos lunas brillantes en medio del cielo. Tanto resplandecían, que prácticamente no podían verse las estrellas.

Desde que abandonaron los aposentos de la reina, Ranma y Akane habían caminado uno junto al otro pero sin mediar palabra.

-¿Estás bien? –por fin Ranma se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar sabiendo que he vivido engañada. ¿Y tú? –por primera vez la chica miró al muchacho de la trenza- ¡Ranma! ¡Estás sangrando! –dos hileras de sangre recorrían el brazo de Ranma. Al parecer, tal era la rabia contenida por el muchacho, que había apretado tan fuerte sus puños como para hacerse heridas en la palma de la mano- Ven a mi cuarto, te curaré eso.

-No te preocupes, tienes que descansar, ha sido un día muy intenso y mañana empezamos los entrenamientos y yo…

-Insisto. –Ranma se sonrojó, agachó la mirada, y asintió.

Akane realmente se sentía en deuda con él. Desde que había llegado a aquel reino, el chico parecía ser el único que no tenía dobles intenciones. Tal era así, que incluso se había atrevido a enfrentarse a la reina a la que tanto temía para defenderla.

Entraron en su habitación, y Akane sacó paños calientes, desinfectante, y gasas limpias. Según cogió su mano para limpiarle la sangre, Ranma se estremeció. Akane sintió ese escalofrío, como si se hubiera transmitido de uno al otro a través de sus manos. Al cruzarse sus miradas, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Con delicadeza, empezó a limpiarle las manchas de sangre y curarle las heridas.

-¿Por qué crees que nos han hecho esto, Ranma?

-Bueno… ya has oído a la reina. Los recuerdos te hacen débil. Siempre es más fácil luchar cuando no se tiene nada que perder.

-Creo que eso es un arma de doble filo. Ningún motivo es más poderoso para luchar que cuando lo haces por alguien a quien quieres –Ranma enmudeció y volvió a mirar al suelo ensimismado por su propios pensamientos.

-Yo una vez tuve ese alguien por el que luchar. Ahora me pregunto si no fueron también ellos quienes me la arrebataron. –Ranma continuaba con la vista fija en el suelo, como si aquella confesión fuera tan íntima que no se atrevía a mirar directamente a los ojos de Akane. Ella lo agradeció, pues no pudo reprimir aquella chispa de celos en su mirada.

-¿Crees que le han hecho daño?

-No lo sé. Espero que no. –seguía sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada, todavía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Tenía un aspecto vulnerable, pero noble.

-Ranma…

-¿Sí? –ahora sí de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron. Y de nuevo aquel escalofrío.

-Te prometo que la encontrarás de nuevo. Terminaremos esta misión, y nos iremos a casa. Y entonces serán todos estos recuerdos los que intentaremos olvidar, y no los otros. –Ranma sonrió, y Akane le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces el chico supo con certeza que había algo que jamás olvidaría. Nunca olvidaría aquella sonrisa


	6. Capítulo cinco: la sala de entrenamiento

CAPÍTULO CINCO: LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Tan cansada estaba, que Akane ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuándo se había quedado dormida. No sabía si fue el agotamiento o si realmente lo era, pero aquella cama le pareció la más cómoda que había probado nunca. Debían de ser algo así como las 7 de la mañana, puesto que los primeros rayos de sol se encargaron de despertarla. Al levantarse descubrió que el día anterior le había pasado factura, pues sentía dolor por todos los rincones de su cuerpo incluyendo algunos músculos que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar que existían. Mientras se lavaba la cara y aseaba, alguien llamó a su puerta. Akane miró de refilón a la persona que estaba esperando en el umbral.

-Buenos días Kuno. –aunque no habían vuelto a reencontrarse, todavía no había olvidado el incidente del día anterior.

-Hola Akane, ¿has descansado?

-Sí, aunque me duele hasta el pelo…

-Mucho me temo que así será durante una larga temporada. Hoy empiezan tus entrenamientos. Ranma me ha dicho que ayer te presentaste oficialmente a la reina, ¿no es así? –Akane frunció el ceño.

-Si, así es. ¿Qué más te ha contado? –Kuno se encogió de hombros.

-Poco más. Que le gustó conocerte y que cree que tienes mucho potencial. –una vez más, parecía que Ranma había intentado salvaguardar a Akane de los demás. Kuno no parecía saber nada de lo que realmente había ocurrido.- La sala de entrenamientos está en el patio, tienes que recorrer todo este corredor hasta el fondo, girar a la derecha, buscar la puerta con grandes ventanales, y allí nos encontrarás a todos sin problema. Shampoo ya debe estar entrenando, siempre es la primera en llegar… dice que los demás sólo conseguimos entorpecer sus logros. Ranma y yo acabamos de terminar de desayunar, así que seguramente también estemos allí cuando vengas. Como he pensado que no querrías desayunar sola en el gran comedor, te he traído un café y unos bollos calientes con mantequilla.

-Vaya… muchas gracias. –y sinceramente se lo agradecía. Nada le gustaba más a Akane que disfrutar de su desayuno en soledad. Generalmente solía sentarse junto al balcón del salón, y rápidamente su gato se acercaba para hacerle compañía. Preparaba su café con tostadas, disfrutaba de su aroma, encendía la televisión, y veía las noticias cada mañana. Aspiró el olor de aquel café que Kuno le acababa de entregar. Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con su adorado café doméstico. Y tal y como estaban las cosas, mucho se temía que pasaría una larga temporada hasta poder volver a disfrutar de eses olor.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos. Espero que aceptes este desayuno como muestra de reconciliación después del altercado de ayer. Quiero que confíes en mí. Te aseguro que no tienes nada que temer.

-Sí, no te preocupes, está olvidado. –pero no, definitivamente no lo estaba. Tras despedirse de Kuno, cerró la puerta con suavidad para volver a disfrutar de su soledad. Akane no era de ese tipo de personas que se dejaban comprar a la primera de cambio. De hecho Ryoga solía llamarla "mi pequeño pozo de rencor".-"Ryoga…" –pensó Akane. No había vuelto a acordarse de su amigo. Tenía que aprovechar algún despiste de la reina para intentar sonsacarle información sobre su paradero.

Una vez hubo desayunado, aseado, y vestido con aquel traje de neopreno negro, se dispuso a llegar hasta la sala de entrenamientos. La verdad es que una vez más Kuno había sido muy considerado, pues lo encontró perfectamente con sus indicaciones.

Antes de entrar se asomó por los ventanales.

Aquello era una especie de patio de tierra batida rodeado de instrumentos que, si bien podrían llamarse de entrenamiento, Akane tenía la sensación de que un mal paso podría acabar con su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Durante unos minutos, observó atentamente a sus tres compañeros entrenar.

Ranma, estaba en una especie de yincana en la que por medio del teletransporte tenía que esquivar bolas colgantes de hierro que se abalanzaban sobre él, pinchos afilados que salían del suelo y cuchillas que aparecían en las paredes. Además de todo eso, mediante técnicas de artes marciales se tenía que deshacer de diversos enemigos que iban apareciendo por el camino.

En el caso de Kuno, estaba en medio de un círculo con su catana de madera. A su alrededor, varios cañones le disparaban a la vez, y Kuno tenía que evitar ser tocado por aquellas pelota-balas. Por el momento no le había visto fallar ni una sola vez.

Shapoo estaba en un campo de bambú situado sobre un lago del cual se veían asomar aletas que nadaban en círculos a su alrededor, como esperando a que un mal paso la mandara directamente al agua para devorarla. Su misión era saltar de bambú en bambú hasta llegar a la otra orilla. Un paso en falso, y caería dentro del lago. Un apoyo algo más fuerte de lo que correspondía, y el bambú cedería por su propio peso.

Kasumi caminaba por el patio viendo cómo sus pupilos desplegaban sus mejores armas. Parecía incluso estar orgullosa de ellos.

-"Y bien… ¿a qué esperas para entrar?" –una voz en el interior de la cabeza de Akane la sacó de sus pensamientos. Y no era una voz cualquiera, era la de la propia Kasumi. Akane imaginó que estaba de nuevo utilizando sus poderes de telepatía, pues seguía en su campo de visión caminando tranquilamente por el terreno de entrenamiento.

Akane se decidió a entrar. Lo que estaba claro es que una vez descubierta su presencia allí, no tenía ningún sentido esconderse. Sabía que a partir de ahora tenía que permanecer muy concentrada, o la reina controlaría todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-Bienvenida… Akane Tendo. –la sonrisa de Kasumi congeló todas las pruebas. Ranma, Kuno y Shampoo dejaron el entrenamiento y clavaron sus miradas en la recién llegada. –Tienes mejor aspecto esta mañana. Eso me alegra.

-Para serte sincera, éste no es el mejor plan que se me había ocurrido para pasar la mañana…

-Vamos Akane, no seas así. Olvida tus rencores de todo lo ocurrido. –Kasumi guardó silencio durante un momento- ¡Chicos! –su grito retumbó en toda la zona de entrenamiento- No se os ha perdido nada aquí. ¡A trabajar! –en cuestión de un segundo tanto Kuno como Shampoo volvieron a embeberse en su entrenamiento como si nada hubiera pasado. Ranma, por su parte, se quedó durante unos minutos más observando a Kasumi y Akane desde la lejanía. Tanto fue así, que a Akane le dio la impresión de que fue la propia Kasumi quien manipulando sus pensamientos le ordenó que las dejaran en paz. A regañadientes, Ranma volvió a su técnica del teletransporte.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes reservado para mí, mi queridísima hermanita? –aunque Ranma le había insistido por activa y por pasiva que debía sublevarse ante la reina, Akane era incapaz de no tratarla con familiaridad y rencor. Por otra parte, y de manera sorprendente, a Kasumi no parecía importarle la rebeldía de la chica. Akane imaginó que en parte sentiría que se lo debía por el engaño al que le había sometido durante tantos años.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de esta misión, Akane? –guardó silencio. Sabía mucho más de lo que Kasumi se imaginaba, sobretodo en lo referente a aquellos objetos que era capaz de dibujar con precisión en su memoria. Pero debía estar muy atenta si no quería que se entrometiera en esos pensamientos sonsacándole información. Todavía no estaba segura de querer dársela.

-Poca cosa. –de nuevo aquella sonrisa congelada en Kasumi.

-Sabes perfectamente que me ocultas algo. Pero estás aprendiendo: ya no me resulta tan sencillo entrometerme en tus pensamientos. Te estás haciendo más y más fuerte a cada minuto que pasa. Eso está bien. Pero que muy bien. Nunca sabes a qué tipo de enemigos te vas a enfrentar. Sea cual sea el as que te guardas en la manga, espero que sea utilizado a nuestro favor y no en nuestra contra. –Akane prefirió de nuevo guardar silencio y no contestar. – Como puedes comprobar, tus compañeros te doblan en habilidad, destreza y fuerza. Pero hay algo que ellos por más que se esfuercen no podrán hacer. ¿Tienes idea de a qué me refiero? –Akane negó con la cabeza- Está bien. Hagamos un ejercicio de memoria y de lógica como cuando eras pequeña, ¿recuerdas cómo se llama este reino?

-Elementary

-Exacto… Elementary. ¿Y sabes de dónde viene el nombre? –Akane se encogió de hombros - De que la reina, en este caso yo, es capaz de dominar los elementos. Y por algún motivo, mi querida Akane, hay una terrícola que según la profecía también es capaz de hacerlo. Por eso esa Terrícola es tan especial Por eso ha sido la última en llegar hasta que sus compañeros estuvieran los suficientemente preparados como para protegerla hasta que ella fuera capaz de dominar sus poderes. ¿Tienes idea de a quién me refiero?

-No hay que ser muy lista para saberlo. –sin decir nada Kasumi se giró, mirando en la dirección hacia la que Shampoo estaba entrenando.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes. Tú misma has sentido cómo fuiste capaz de controlar el agua en aquel momento de necesidad. La supervivencia despertó tus poderes, pero ahora que eres consciente de ellos, tendrás que aprender a controlarlos en todo momento.

-Siento decepcionarla, "mi reina" –de nuevo Akane utilizó aquel tono despectivo- pero aunque en aquel momento fui capaz de controlarla, ha sido un hecho puramente puntual, no he vuelto a poder hacerlo.

-Bueno… será cuestión de ponerte de nuevo al límite. No seré yo quien ponga tu vida en peligro pero, ¿qué me dices de la de alguno de tus compañeros? –y de pronto, ocurrió. Justo en la dirección en la que Kasumi estaba mirando, uno de los juncos sobre los que saltaba Shampoo directamente desapareció mientras la joven amazona estaba en el aire. Aunque estaba a varios metros de distancia, Akane pudo ver la cara de terror de la chica según caía al agua.

-¡Estás loca! –grito Akane increpando directamente a la reina. Kasumi de nuevo le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos Akane, demuéstrame quién eres!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y tras dedicarle una mirada desafiante a Kasumi, Akane corrió hacia el estanque donde había caído Shampoo. Una vez cerca, comprobó que más que un estanque era una especie de foso, por lo que aunque la chica nadaba de un extremo a otro perseguida por quién sabe qué, y era imposible que encontrara una orilla donde refugiarse. Ranma y Kuno también estaban ya a su lado observando atónitos el panorama. Kuno parecía especialmente consternado.

-Pero.. es imposible… Shampoo nunca falla.

-Hay que darse prisa en ayudarla. Las fuerzas le van a empezar a fallar en cuestión de minutos. –sentenció Ranma.

-¿Tenéis idea de qué es lo que nada tras ella?

-No… jamás nadie ha caído al tanque. De hecho es un entrenamiento tan peligroso, que sólo Shampoo se atrevía a realizarlo.

-¿Qué hacemos? –hasta Ranma, que hasta ese momento parecía haber mantenido la calma, empezaba a impacientase por la situación. Los tres se miraban entre sí, pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que Akane rompió el silencio.

-Está bien. Iré a por ella.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Eres la menos indicada para ir!

-Ranma tiene razón. Yo debería ir a por ella. Soy el más hombre de los tres.

-Dejando a un lado vuestro comportamiento de machitos, la misma Kasumi me ha dicho que no se arriesgará a que yo sufra daño alguno. Y ella misma es la que le ha hecho esto a Shampoo para que yo la ayude. Algún don oculto debo tener para poder hacerlo.

-No pienso dejar que bajes tú sola. ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-Ranma, confía en mí, sé que puedo hacerlo. –los dos chicos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ranma sintió la entereza y la seguridad de la chica a través de su mirada. Kuno, observando la imagen desde fuera, frunció el ceño dolido por los celos como mero espectador de la complicidad que se estaba creando entre los dos.

-Está bien. Pero ante la más mínima duda de que puedas estar en peligro, iremos a ayudarte.

-Espero que no ocurra. –y sin pensárselo dos veces, Akane saltó de cabeza al agua.

El fuerte golpe de los varios metros de altura que separaban el foso de la superficie del agua, hizo que al chocar Akane notara un intenso dolor de cabeza. El agua era de un azul oscuro casi negro. Sólo veía sombras que buceaban a toda velocidad a su alrededor, escondiéndose tras largas algas verdosas que subían a la superficie desde el fondo entremezclándose entre los palos de bambú. La oscuridad era tal, que prácticamente era incapaz de ver nada. Sólo sentía el chapotear del agua de un lado a otro, asumiendo que se trataba de Shampoo nadando sin rumbo, intentando huir de quién sabe qué.

-"Vamos Akane… concéntrate… sé que puedes hacerlo…"

Pero entonces se percató de que ya lo estaba haciendo. Algo estaba pasando. Algo sobrenatural, fuera de lo común. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos sumergida sin necesidad de salir a tomar aire, y que era capaz de mantenerse dentro del agua a su antojo, sin flotar ni hundirse, justo en el sitio donde quería estar. Miró los trocitos de piel que se asomaban de su traje de neopreno, y comprobó que brillaban como envueltos en un material aislante. El propio traje, antes negro como el betún, ahora tenía un color azul turquesa y estaba completamente cubierta de una especie de escamas que le permitían moverse grácil por el agua. Sabía enfocar cada uno de sus movimientos a la dirección que quería tomar, y en cuestión de segundos ahí se encontraba. Sintiéndose protegida y segura con su nueva apariencia, se dirigió hasta donde nadaba Shampoo, y comprobó qué clase de seres la perseguían. Desde lejos le parecieron sirenas, y desde luego que así eran pues de aquella enorme cola de pez salía un torso humano; pero nada tenían que ver con las sirenas de cuento a las que estaba acostumbrada. Su piel era de color verdoso, como cubierta por musgo, con músculos cincelados a lo largo de su cuerpo que bien podrían partirla en dos si no estaba lo suficientemente ágil. La cara estaba enmarcada con dos grandes aletas plegables a modo de orejas, con ojos de pez, y boca grande y huesuda de afilados dientes. Su aspecto era terrorífico. Al notar su presencia, las tres sirenas que perseguían a Shampoo frenaron en seco, centrando toda su atención en Akane.

Al principio sólo la miraban con curiosidad, sin tener muy claro a qué se estaban enfrentando.

Pero aquella tranquilidad fue sólo cuestión de segundos, pues la primera de ellas se abalanzó sobre ella con la boca abierta, mostrando sus afilados dientes, dispuesta a devorarla.

Al igual que le había pasado en la cueva de las arenas movedizas, al extender sus brazos un potente chorro de agua emergió de sus manos, lanzando directamente a su atacante a varios metros de distancia. Ahora sí segura de lo que hacía, levantó el brazo desde abajo hasta arriba, y un nuevo chorro de agua emergió de las profundidades lanzando a otros de sus enemigos por los aires, incluso más allá del agua del lago. El tercero de ellos, viendo clara su derrota, emitió una especie de gruñido y buceó para ocultarse entre las enormes algas de la zona.

Sin llegar a creerse del todo lo ocurrido, Akane empezó a nadar rápidamente en busca de Shampoo, pues ya hacía unos minutos que había dejado de notar sus chapoteos. Unos metros más adelante la encontró flotando inconsciente en el agua, cayendo desde la superficie del lago como siendo arrastrada por una fuerza oscura que ejercía de imán hacia el fondo. Una especie de aura verdosa la rodeaba. Akane cogió a Shampoo por unos de sus brazos, y comprobó que al tocarla el agua de su alrededor perdía el color verdoso para aparecer en esa zona de un color azul claro. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, posando ambas manos encima de la amazona y poco a poco todo su cuerpo pasó de nuevo a recuperar el color natural, y el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a flotar hacia la superficie. Una especie de chillidos agudos se oían desde las profundidades y retumbaban en todo el lago, propios de aquel depredador que ababa de perder a una de sus presas. Akane agarró a Shampoo de la mano, y empujó de ella hacia la superficie. Una vez que ambas chicas sacaron la cabeza del agua, todo el lago entró en calma: las algas desaparecieron, el color oscuro de las aguas se transformó en un verde turquesa, y el foso pasó a ser una playa de arena blanca de la que ambas podrían llegar sin dificultad hasta la orilla. Nada más tocar la arena, al recuperar la consciencia Shampoo empezó a toser. Akane respiraba con dificultad hecha todavía un mar de nervios por aquella aventura. Al mirarse fuera del agua, su traje volvía a ser de color negro, su piel había retomado su coloración habitual, y las escamas habían desaparecido. Rápidamente sus dos compañeros acudieron en su ayuda.

Ranma cogió a Shampoo en brazos, y Kuno se acercó hasta Akane para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. La amazona por fin abrió los ojos.

-Ra… ¿Ranma? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquila. Estás bien. Akane te ha salvado.- Shampoo miró a la chica con el gesto torcido. No podía creerse que aquella flacucha la había salvado, pero lo cierto es que de todos los allí presentes era la única que estaba completamente empapada y todavía jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

-¿Tú?

-¡De nada! –respondió Akane con tono irónico. Shampoo giró la mirada para esconderse en el torso de Ranma que todavía la sujetaba en brazos.

-Gracias. Supongo. –aunque las muestras de agradecimiento de Shampoo fueron prácticamente un susurro, viniendo de quien venía, Akane se dio por satisfecha. Conociendo lo orgullosa que era la amazona, sabía que para ella esas palabras suponían todo un esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Hemos visto a un Sirenáculo directamente salir disparado por los aires!

-¿Esa especie de bicho se llama Sirenáculo?

-Así es. Su aspecto de sirenas si los miras desde lejos han actuado como cebo para muchos humanos que confiados nadan hacia ellos. Una vez que les tienen cerca, con un tentáculo oscuro prácticamente inapreciable les arrastran hasta su guarida en las profundidades para devorarlo. De ahí su nombre de "Sirenáculo"-sentenció Kuno.

-Pues mucho me temo que si no llega a ser por Akane, Shampoo habría acabado como plato especial en una merienda de Sirenáculos. Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación. Creo que todavía estás muy débil para llegar caminando. –y con la chica agarrada fuertemente a su cuello, Ranma cargó con Shampoo hasta salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Sea como sea de la forma en que lo hayas hecho, mi más sincera enhorabuena Akane.

-Bueno… esto… no ha sido para tanto pero… gracias, supongo. –tras una reverencia, Kuno recogió su espada del suelo y volvió a su entrenamiento particular. Mientras Akane se secaba el pelo con una toalla, Kasumi se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo admito, tenías razón. Hay una parte de mí que es capaz de dominar el agua que me rodea.

-Y una vez que tus poderes han despertado, va a ser muy difícil guardarlos en secreto. Ten mucho cuidado de a quien se los confías, pues alguien que es capaz de dominar los elementos es un dulce muy deseado por todos, especialmente por el reino de las sombras. Créeme que lo más difícil, acaba de empezar. En cualquier caso, nada hacemos aquí cruzados de brazos. Hay que empezar cuanto antes a cumplir la misión. Mañana partiréis a vuestro primer destino.

-¿Cómo? ¿Mañana? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sé cómo manejar… lo que sea que tengo!

-Ni lo aprenderás si sigues aquí quieta sin hacer nada. Y la verdad, no me gustaría tener que poner cada día a alguno de tus compañeros en apuros para despertar tus poderes. Cuando llegue el momento, tal y como ha ocurrido ahora, sabrás qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

Prepara las maletas Akane, empieza el verdadero juego.


	7. Capítulo seis: Cuestión de tiempo

CAPÍTULO SEIS: CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO

Tras aquella intensa mañana de entrenamiento, Kasumi había permitido a los chicos descansar y preparar el equipaje para emprender su viaje a la mañana siguiente. Cada uno dedicaba el tiempo en lo que podía. Kuno decidió pasar el día en la biblioteca buscando algún libro que les pudiera servir de ayuda. Shampoo, todavía exhausta por lo sucedido, simplemente estaba sentada en la sala común mirando consumirse el fuego de la hoguera. Ranma estaba sentado en un sillón a su lado mientras afilaba todos sus cuchillos y demás utensilios cortantes que llevaba escondidos en cualquier recoveco de su cuerpo. Akane era la única que no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Realmente sólo llevaba 24 horas en Elementary, y todavía no era capaz de diferenciar qué podría serle útil y qué no. Simplemente se sentó con Ranma y Shampoo, y les observaba en silencio mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué tipo de horrores se encontrarían durante la misión y cómo iba a ser capaz de manejar esos poderes que se habían despertado en ella. Por primera vez en horas, Ranma se encargó de romper aquel silencio.

-Chicas, voy a buscar a Kuno para cenar, ¿qué os parece? –al pronunciar la frase, cerró el reloj que llevaba colgando del cuello y que acaba de utilizar seguramente para comprobar que había llegado la hora de cenar. En realidad era la primera vez que se veía algo más de aquella cadena que siempre llevaba al cuello. Debía ser algo muy especial para el chico, porque ni siquiera se lo quitaba durante los entrenamientos.

-A mí me parece perfecto… la verdad es que estoy hambrienta.

-¿Y tú Shampoo?

-Claro, Ranma. Gracias por preocuparte –por primera vez desde que estaba allí, Akane vio en Shampoo una sonrisa amable, tierna, de un cariño sincero. En cuanto el chico abandonó la habitación, Shampoo volvió a su ensimismamiento mirando fijamente el fuego. De hecho, el silencio era tan incómodo, que a Akane hasta se sobresaltó al escuchar de nuevo su voz – Sé que me has salvado la vida. Te debo una.

-Bueno, en realidad te la debía yo a ti, tú me sacaste de apuros primero en aquella gruta.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es del todo cierto. Sí, nosotros te salvamos, pero tenías la situación mucho más controlada de lo que parecía. Algo habías hecho para debilitar a aquel monstruo de arena. He peleado contra cientos de ellos, y su consistencia era completamente diferente. Lo más difícil a la hora de acabar con uno de ellos, es ser capaz de destrozar su cuerpo pues son livianos, escurridizos, hechos con arena fina del desierto que se deshace entre tu espada y adopta cualquier forma a su antojo. Pero él era diferente. Su consistencia era como de arcilla. Se movía con dificultad, porque algo le habías hecho para que quedase dañado. La pregunta es… -ahora sí, Shampoo la miró desafiante - ¿qué fue?

Akane se sobresaltó. Le sorprendió la astucia de la amazona. Desde el principio sabía que algo no había ido según lo previsto, pero había preferido esperar y observar para averiguar de qué se trataba. Sin duda una estrategia propia de una tribu de grandes guerreros como a la que ella pertenecía. Las palabras de Kasumi hablando sobre sus poderes vinieron a su memoria: "Ten mucho cuidado de a quien se los confías, pues alguien que es capaz de dominar los elementos es un dulce muy deseado por todos". Por primera vez desde su reencuentro con la que siempre creyó su hermana del alma, le pareció que le había dado un consejo sincero. Prefería no revelar sus poderes a nadie por el momento, y mucho menos a Shampoo.

-Bueno… bien sabes que no tengo ningún don especial. No sé qué notarías diferente en aquel monstruo, pero desde luego el mérito de acabar con él es completamente tuyo.

-Mientes. Podrás engañar a Kuno porque, no te sientas especial, le tira más una falda que cualquier otra cosa. Con esos ojitos de cordero degollado parece que también te has ganado el cariño de Ranma… no puedo juzgarle por ello, él es quien nos protege a todos nosotros pase lo que pase. Es el único auténticamente bueno, así que no se te ocurra fallarle, o me dará igual nuestra deuda, no me andaré con remilgos contigo. –Shampoo guardó silencio durante unos segundos como queriendo que Akane grabara a fuego en su memoria su amenaza- Cualquiera de ellos son blancos fáciles para el engaño. Pero yo no. Sé que algo nos escondes. Y tarde o temprano averiguaré de qué se trata. –Akane prefirió guardar silencio. Tenía la impresión de que independientemente de lo que dijera, Shampoo no iba a creer ni una de sus palabras. – Y me da igual cuáles sean esos poderes ocultos tuyos. Como te acerques a Ranma más de la cuenta, tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo. Tenlo muy claro. –Akane se ruborizó.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo me iba a acercar a Ranma? No hay nada especial entre nosotros.

-¡Otra vez con mentiras! –una vez más Shampoo volvió a mirar directamente a la chica, esta vez con una mirada de rabia y los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas- ¡He visto cómo te mira! ¡He visto la complicidad que tienes con él! –Akane sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿Realmente era eso lo que se percibía desde fuera de su relación?- Ranma ha sufrido mucho. Llevamos meses viviendo juntos, y ahora mismo yo le conozco mejor que nadie. Durante una larga temporada, fuimos los dos solos los que estuvimos codo con codo entrenando, formándonos, haciéndonos cada día más fuertes para poder cumplir esta famosa "misión" y poder volver a casa. Cuando yo me caía, él me levantaba. Siempre atento y amable pese a que seguramente se esté muriendo de dolor por dentro. Como se te ocurra hacerle daño, te juro… te juro…

-¿Le juras qué? –las palabras de Kuno interrumpieron a la amazona.

-Esto no va contigo, Kuno.

-¡Claro que va conmigo! Siempre estás igual Shampoo. Distante con todos menos con Ranma. Pues que te quede claro, que somos un equipo y que pase lo que pase no voy a permitir que andes amenazando a la más débil sólo porque te creas que Ranma es de tu propiedad.

-¡Ja! La más débil. –Shampoo empleó un tono sarcástico pero en voz muy baja, hasta el punto que sólo Akane había sido capaz de escucharlo.

-Además, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que Akane en un día ha conseguido mucho más de lo que tú has hecho por Ranma en todo este tiempo? –Akane notó como Shampoo se encogía como si le hubieran clavado un puñal.- Desde que ella está aquí por primera vez en meses no le veo con la mirada perdida, vagando por los pasillos como un alma en pena. No sé qué será ese misterioso secreto que tenéis entre los dos, pero lo que está claro es que no eres quién para hablar ni de Ranma ni de nadie. – sin mediar palabra, Shampoo se levantó enérgicamente del sofá, y se dirigió directa a la puerta. Al abrirla Ranma se encontraba allí a punto de entrar en la sala, notando al mirarla cómo los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

-¡Shampoo! ¿Qué..? –ni siquiera él fue capaz de detenerla. Shampoo se largó dando un portazo y dejando el ambiente más enrarecido que nunca. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada. Que alguien le tenía que poner en su sitio.

-¿Otra vez habéis discutido? Ya sabes lo especial que es Shampoo, Kuno.. ella..

-Me da igual que sea especial Ranma. Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, y no creo que sea el momento de discutirlo delante de Akane. Me voy de nuevo a la biblioteca, se me ha quitado el hambre.

Kuno se alejó silencioso, y las llamas prácticamente se habían consumido con el abrir y cerrar de puertas. Ranma se acercó a la chimenea para avivarlo, y mientras le veía acercarse, Akane se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: por primera vez todo el día, estaban a solas.

-No sé qué vamos a hacer con estos dos… Llevaban una temporada que parecía que habían empezado a entenderse, pero parece que vuelven a las andadas con sus peleas y sus discusiones.

-¿Qué problema tienen?

-Bueno… como bien has podido comprobar, de entrada Shampoo no es la amabilidad personificada. Tiene una coraza casi imperturbable, pero si consigues ver más allá, te darás cuenta de que es una persona honesta y legal, y que tiene buen corazón. Además, nada más llegar, Kuno quedó completamente prendado de su belleza, y no ha podido superar del todo que le rechazara.

-¿Kuno y Shampoo?

-Sí, ¿no te duelen los ojos con sólo imaginarlo?

-¡Desde luego!

-Jajajaja –ambos chicos rieron divertidos. Ranma miró hacia en suelo con gesto tímido.

-De hecho lo que me sorprende es que no haya intentando acercarse a ti también….

-Bueno… lo cierto es que…

-¿Cómo? –el joven rápidamente levantó la mirada- ¡Yo estaba bromeando! ¿En serio que ha intentado algo contigo? –un extraño sentimiento surgió en Akane. Como si tuviera la necesidad de excusarse por algo, como si le debiera a Ranma una explicación.

-Bueno, no exactamente, digamos que cuando me acompañó a mi habitación fue especialmente cariñoso. –Akane notó cómo a Ranma se le endurecía el gesto- Pero bueno, creo que le quedó suficientemente claro que es mejor que no siga por ese camino… -Ranma sacudió la cabeza, como intentando que desapareciera la imagen. Y de nuevo un silencio incómodo. Había una pregunta que rondaba de un lado a otro en la cabeza de Akane. Sabía que lo mejor era guardársela para sí misma, pero la tensión en el ambiente era tal, que sólo tenía ganas de soltarlo de una vez, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Ranma… ¿qué hay entre Shampoo y tú? ¿De verdad que sólo hay amistad? –Ranma levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-No, claro que no es sólo amistad –Akane notó ese mismo puñal en el pecho que hacía unos minutos había sentido la amazona- Pero no es nada de lo que estás pensado –e inmediatamente se relajó en señal de alivio- Es más bien un cariño fraternal. Nada más. Cuando llegué, Shampoo era como un gato enjaulado. Sólo gruñía y arañaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba. Pronto descubrí que lo único que pedía a gritos, era que alguien la consolara. Hay que entenderlo: fue la primera en llegar, no tenía ningún apoyo aquí, sus entrenamientos siempre son los más duros y no había nadie que le ayudara a reponerse cuando terminaban. Y en esta vida no hay nada más angustioso que la soledad. Cuando noté en sus ojos aquella mirada de socorro y la abracé, rompió a llorar como una niña. Creo que por eso me guarda tanto cariño, porque pude ver más allá. Pero jamás le digas que te lo he contado, ¡porque me matará! –Akane sonrió.

-Eres una persona muy especial, Ranma. Ves a las personas. No las miras… las ves, por dentro. –Ranma la miró serio.

-¿Quieres saber lo que veo en ti? –Akane negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero averiguarlo por mí misma. –y, ahora sí, Ranma le correspondió la sonrisa. No le hacía falta decirle con palabras lo que veía en ella. Su mirada hablaba por sí sola.

Tras una breve cena con Ranma, ambos se había despedido en el pasillo para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Les convenía descansar lo máximo posible, pues quién sabe cuánto tiempo iban a estar sin poder tumbarse en un sofá cómodo y calentito.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Akane dio un fuerte grito acompañado de un brinco hacia atrás al descubrir que no estaba sola. Un personaje familiar estaba sentado en su cama.

-Buenas noches… Akane.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Espero que por lo menos vengas a darme una explicación… -la persona sentada en su cama, era Gemma Saotome, aquel que se hizo pasar por ciego durante tantos años en la puerta de su casa para acabar conduciéndola hasta Elementary, y que aunque hacía poco más de un día desde su último encuentro, le parecía que había pasado una eternidad. No era de extrañar, pues ahora presentaba un aspecto completamente opuesto a aquel con el que se habían conocido. Se había quitado su sombrero roto, y una brillante calva con pelo canoso a su alrededor coronaba su cabeza. Seguía llevando las mismas gafas redondas, como de culo de botella, atadas con una goma a sus orejas. En vez de una vieja gabardina roída, llevaba una capa azul marino con detalles dorados, y una especie de traje de mosquetero con una espada colgando de su cinturón. Su piel relucía brillante, y no tenía los típicos chorretones de porquería con los que estaba acostumbrada a verle.

-Por lo que veo te has adaptado más que bien. Sabía que te dejaba en buenas manos.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El rey o el bufón de la corte? –Gemma mostró una sonrisa sibilina.

-Menos lobos, caperucita. No querrás perderte en el bosque, ¿verdad? –a Akane no le hizo ninguna gracia aquella amenaza, pero puesto que se encontraba en desventaja, decidió no protestar- En realidad he venido a advertirte.

-¿Advertirme? ¿Y de qué si puede saberse?

-Me han dicho que la reina no se separa de ti ni a sol ni a sombra. No es una persona de fiar. No dejes que el haber ejercido de tu hermana mayor durante tantos años te nuble el juicio.

-Si algo tengo claro, es que me fío de ella exactamente lo mismo que de ti: nada.

-No puedo juzgarte. Ella te ha tenido engañada, y yo te traje a la fuerza hasta aquí. La diferencia es que yo sé más de lo que ella puede ni tan siquiera intuir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la profecía, sin duda. Me consta que no has dejado de oír durante todo este tiempo la leyenda de que cuatro terrestres vendrán a Elementary para salvarnos. Debes de estar ya harta de esa historia. ¿Pero qué pasaría si yo pudiera contarte algo más? Porque la reina no deja de hablaros de misiones, de gloria, de volver a casa… pero ni una palabra de cómo tenéis que hacerlo. Es fácil adivinar porqué: ni sabe, ni quiere que lo averigüéis antes de lo previsto.

-¿Y tú sí? –Gemma se encogió de hombros con gesto divertido.

-Puede –a Akane le daba la impresión de que estaba jugando con ella. No le creía ni una palabra- Todavía no te fías, ¿verdad? Bueno, te demostraré una cosa: sé que puedes controlar uno de los elementos pero… ¿y si no fueras la única elegida?

-¿A qué te refieres? –y lo más importante, ¿cómo sabía Gemma aquello?

-¿Y si se ha encargado de hacerte creer que tu don te hace especial para que no lo compartas con nadie más porque teme que, de unir vuestras fuerzas, podáis incluso acabar con ella? –Akane le miró pensativa. Lo cierto es que aquella teoría no le resultaba del todo descabellada. Incluso plausible.

-¿Y tú por qué querrías ayudarme?

-Porque, al contrario que Kasumi, soy de los que piensan que la unión hace la fuerza. Volveremos a encontrarnos y para entonces, espero que mis palabras ya tengan más sentido para ti. No tengo duda de que llegarás en seguida a saber a qué me refiero, pues cuando resuelvas el rompecabezas te ayudará a buscar lo que realmente quieres encontrar. Buena suerte Akane. Nos vemos pronto. –Gemma chasqueó los dedos, y desapareció tras una cortina de humo dejando a Akane en un mar de dudas e incertidumbres.

Se puso a repasar mentalmente a sus tres compañeros intentando encontrar alguna pista. Kuno parecía un gran espadachín, pero nada que le hiciera sospechar algún don sobrenatural. Shampoo, de haberlo tenido se habría encargado de utilizarlo en su lucha contra los Sirenáculos. Y Ranma…

-¡Ranma!

Akane abrió los ojos de par y par, y salió como un torbellino por la puerta de su habitación, corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo por los pasillos buscando su habitación. La imagen era nítida ahora, ¡cómo no se había dado cuenta antes! La primera vez que le vio, ya le llamó la atención aquella cadena dorada. Durante el entrenamiento, a lo lejos veía relucir frente al sol aquel colgante, pero de nuevo no le dio importancia. Fue durante la cena cuando comprobó que se trataba de un reloj. Pero ahora, al repasar mentalmente la imagen, descubrió que no se trataba de un reloj cualquiera.

Y ahora entendía algo más. Algo tan obvio, que le sorprendía no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Por fin había llegado. Aquella era la habitación de Ranma.

Todavía sin aliento por la carrera, llamó a la puerta.

-¿Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? –sin mediar palabra Akane entró en la habitación, abriendo armarios, descubriendo cortinas, mirando debajo de la cama… todo para comprobar que estaban solos – Tranquila, no hay nadie más… ¿te pasa algo?

-Corre, cierra la puerta. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Está bien, está bien. –Ranma cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Akane en la cama. Llevaba un pijama holgado, de tela fina que resbalaba por su cuerpo, y que le daba un aire muy atractivo. Por un momento, hizo que Akane se despistara de porqué había ido hasta allí. – Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante?

-Necesito un vaso de agua.

-Bueno, sí, ahora te lo traigo, pero al menos vete contándome de qué se trata…

-Tú trae el vaso. –Ranma arrugó el labio superior.

-Estás muy rara esta noche… pero bueno, aquí tienes, siempre tengo uno a mano. –Ranma alargó el brazo y cogió el vaso que estaba en su mesilla. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Akane tenía que concentrarse como fuera. Era la primera vez que iba a intentar utilizar sus poderes sin estar en peligro, pero sabía que era necesario. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrar más la energía en un solo punto.

De pronto, y ante la estupefacción de Ranma, el agua empezó a elevarse formando una especie de pelota de agua compacta. En cuanto Akane abrió los ojos, se hizo todavía más firme. Según iba mirando a un lado u otro, la pelota de agua brincaba por la habitación siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Akane. Justo cuando su mirada cambiaba de dirección, la pelota frenaba en seco y cogía un nuevo rumbo. Finalmente chocó contra el vaso de donde había salido y que Ranma seguía sujetando mientras lo miraba boquiabierto.

-¡Mierda! ¡Perdóname! No te has cortado, ¿verdad? Es que todavía no consigo dominarlo del todo… -Akane se agachó a los pies de Ranma para recoger los pedazos de cristal roto que habían caído sobre la alfombra ahora mojada. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ranma estaba también agachado, para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura. Su mirada era tan firme, que no parecía el Ranma amable y servicial a quien estaba acostumbrada. Y, por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de noche, encontró al muchacho más atractivo que nunca.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?

-¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-Ranma: hay un motivo por el que te he desvelado mi poder. Creo que juntos podremos llegar mucho más lejos.

-No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres –Ranma se levantó dando la espalda.

-No tengas miedo Ranma, sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quería demostrarte que yo confío en ti. Tú tienes que confiar también en mí. Creo que hay una persona que me necesita, y creo que gracias a ti será más fácil encontrarla. Sé que Kasumi te habrá dicho una y mil veces que tu poder no puede ser revelado, ¡pero es sólo porque nos teme Ranma! –Ranma volvió a girarse hacia Akane. Su rostro reflejaba duda.

-¿Y qué crees que me hace tan especial?

-Eso –Akane señaló a su pecho, justo donde calculaba que estaría colgando aquel reloj. Ranma se llevó la mano a aquel objeto para agarrarlo con fuerza, como temiendo que la sola mirada de Akane se lo fuera a arrebatar. -¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Sabía que era la clave! –Ranma dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.- Sé que eso no es un reloj cualquiera. Lo sé porque lo he visto antes, o al menos algo que se le parecía mucho. Tiene el mismo color, las mismas marcas de óxido, ¡emite la misma luz! Es exactamente igual que aquella brújula que llegó hasta mi casa la noche de antes de aparecer en Elementary. – por fin, Ranma relajó el gesto, y sonrió de medio lado.

-Esperaba que no te dieras cuenta… o al menos no tan pronto. Está bien, tienes razón. No es un reloj cualquiera.

-¡Pues claro que no! Yo dominaré el agua como uno de los elementos, pero tú dominas algo mucho más importante. Y lo demuestras con eso que nos haces creer a todos que es "teletransporte", ¿verdad?

En ese momento Ranma activó el reloj, y todo quedó petrificado. Sólo disponía de 3 minutos para parar el tiempo a su antojo. Tres minutos para decidir si se quedaba a su lado, o si salía huyendo para desvelarle a la reina que Akane había descubierto su secreto. Sabía que la segunda opción era la correcta, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Y si la chica tenía razón? Siempre había creído ciegamente en la reina, pero desde que Akane había llegado, su comportamiento con ella le hacía dudar. La había engañado durante toda su vida, había manipulado sus recuerdos, y la había puesto entre la espada y la pared para salvar a Shampoo mientras que, por otro lado, hacía peligrar la vida de la amazona; y ahora les enviaba de la noche a la mañana a una misión casi suicida sin darles turno de réplica. Su gesto había cambiado desde que la chica estaba aquí. ¿Y si Akane tenía razón? ¿Y si la reina les temía y por eso les había hecho creer que lo mejor era guardar su secreto?

El tiempo ya casi había pasado, pero Ranma ya había tomado una decisión.

Akane se sobresaltó al ver que, desde el otro extremo de la habitación, Ranma había pasado a estar a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella.

-Está bien. Qué me propones. –Akane sonrió en señal de victoria.

-Unamos nuestras fuerzas, encontremos a Ryoga, y salgamos los cinco cuanto antes de este infierno.


	8. Capítulo 7: La rebelión de los elegidos

CAPÍTULO SIETE: LA REBELIÓN DE LOS ELEGIDOS

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Ranma y Akane se pusieron al día sobre sus poderes. Akane poco tenía que contar: simplemente con desearlo, el agua hacía todo lo que ella quería. No sabía cómo había adquirido ese poder, y todo parecía que era una especie de profecía cumplida. La historia de Ranma era un poco más larga: en realidad, en aquel primer encuentro en los confines de Elementary donde Ranma le había contado a Akane cómo había conocido a Kasumi coincidiendo cada día en la parada de autobús hasta que le condujo hasta allí, no le había contado toda la verdad. Desde el primer momento Kasumi había mostrado un especial interés por el reloj que Ranma llevaba colgado al cuello desde que era pequeño, aunque para él en aquel momento no era más que una antigua reliquia familiar que, de hecho, nunca había conseguido abrir.

Desde que estaba en su posesión, aquel reloj siempre había permanecido cerrado.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, Kasumi le convenció de que aquel era un objeto muy valioso, y la mayoría de sus conversaciones se centraban en intentar encontrar una forma para poder abrirlo… siempre sin resultado.

El día que llegó con aquel sobre con su nombre escrito en aquellas runas antiguas doradas, no era ese papel lo único que había en su interior; además, había otra hoja escrita con la letra de la propia Kasumi:

"Sólo necesitas un motivo".

Al principio Ranma no entendía nada de aquellas palabras. Se pasó varias noches en vela leyendo y releyendo aquellas instrucciones. Todas las mañanas esperaba que Kasumi volviera a la parada de autobús para resolverle el misterio, pero ella nunca aparecía. Entonces, un día, el día que empezó a llover, apretó su reloj con fuerza en el puño para que no se mojara mientras esperaba el bus. "Ojalá pudiera verla una vez más para poder entenderlo"

Y justo en ese momento, sonó un suave "click" y el reloj simplemente se abrió emitiendo haces luminosos por todos y cada uno de los puntos de su esfera de 360 grados. Asustado por las miradas curiosas, Ranma empezó a correr hacia su casa, pero nunca llegó. Al cruzar la esquina, desapareció de La Tierra y apareció en Elementary, justo en el salón real a los pies de la reina, Kasumi.

Había encontrado un motivo, y el reloj le había llevado hasta él.

Ella sonrió al verle, pues descifrar el mensaje significaba que estaba preparado para la misión. Le confesó que llevaba años estudiando sobre aquel reloj.

Su funcionamiento era sencillo: tan sólo era capaz de funcionar si su dueño deseaba de verdad que pasara, por eso necesitaba de alguien con un alma pura. Y su poder, aunque limitado, era increíblemente valioso: podía parar el tiempo durante tres minutos, de forma que tan sólo él fuera capaz de moverse a su antojo. Tuvieron varias semanas de sesiones donde Kasumi y él sólo hablaban de la importancia de no manipular el tiempo más allá de lo imprescindible, pues cualquier mínimo cambio podía tener catastróficas consecuencias. "El efecto mariposa, Ranma. Cuando una mariposa bate las alas en un punto del planeta, genera un huracán en el punto contrario". Por eso, Ranma se limitaba por el momento a utilizarlo sólo como método de defensa en la batalla. Decidieron que lo mejor sería que Ranma fingiera haber aprendido a "teletransportarse", pues si alguien descubría el secreto de su reloj, muchos intentarían arrebatárselo a cualquier precio. Ni siquiera su gran amiga Shampoo era conocedora de este gran secreto.

-La pregunta es… ¿cómo lo has averiguado tú? –aunque sabía que el chico se había sincerado completamente con ella, Akane todavía no quería contarle nada acerca de Gemma. Más que nada, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera una persona de fiar.

-Bueno… sólo estaba pensando en mis poderes, dándole vueltas a que yo no podía ser la única con este don tan especial, y el primero que me viniste a la mente fuiste tú. Si yo manipulaba el agua, Kasumi la memoria, ¿por qué tú no el tiempo?

-Honestamente, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Pero dejémonos de rodeos, ¿cuál es tu plan?

-Mi plan es huir.

-¡Gran idea! ¡Ni que tuviéramos a toda la guardia real vigilando el castillo para que no salgamos de este recinto sin el conocimiento de la reina!

-Ya, bueno, sé que suena descabellado… Pero creo que no podemos seguir siendo sus títeres. ¿O de verdad crees que al terminar esta misión inexistente nos va a devolver a casa? –Ranma guardó silencio.

-Si te soy sincero, siempre he tenido mis dudas. Pero no encuentro otra manera de volver.

-Bueno, tampoco a mí se me ocurre ahora… pero estoy segura de que hay alguna forma. ¿Recuerdas aquellos objetos que siempre menciona la reina?

-Sí claro.

-Pues la famosa brújula, es exactamente igual que tu reloj. Si el reloj te pudo traer hasta aquí, ¿qué te hace pensar que la brújula no nos hará volver a la tierra?

-Bueno, yo te puedo asegurar que he deseado con todas mis fuerzas volver en varias ocasiones… y esa luz nunca ha vuelto a salir. –Akane se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que un objeto sea de ida, y el otro de vuelta, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, puede ser…. Y no sería un mal plan salvo por un pequeño detalle: jamás nadie en Elementary ha visto esos objetos.

-Yo los he visto.

-En La Tierra.

-Pero quien los tiene en su poder, ya NO está en la Tierra.

-¿Hablas de tu amigo, a ese tal Ryoga?

-Exacto. Sólo tenemos que encontrarle.

-No me parece precisamente sencillo. No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de por dónde empezar.

-Bueno, sabemos que Elementary está en el centro, y que en los cuatro puntos cardinales, norte, sur, este y oeste, le rodean otros reinos similares. Creo que lo mejor será ir recorriéndolos uno a uno hasta dar con él. Yo empezaría por el lago, por eso de que conmigo en el equipo parece el sitio que más puede jugar a nuestro favor. –Akane torció ligeramente la boca con gesto de inseguridad–No es un gran plan, pero es mejor que nada.

-Sabes que Shampoo y Kuno van en el pack, ¿verdad?

-Claro, ellos son tan víctimas como nosotros. –Akane guardó unos segundos de silencio.- Prepárate Ranma, la rebelión de "los elegidos" acaba de empezar.

Acordaron que Ranma se encargaría de ir a buscar a Shampoo, y Akane a Kuno. Una vez les hubieran explicado el plan, quedarían en el torreón del castillo, una especie de campanario antiguo que había descubierto Ranma una de sus muchas noches en vela vagando por los pasillos. Desde allí se divisaba todas las murallas, y sería más fácil encontrar algún punto de inflexión por el que burlar a la guardia real que lo custodiaba.

A medida que paseaba hacia los aposentos de Kuno, Akane notaba cómo las miradas de los guardias se le estuvieran clavando en la nuca. Por unos instantes incluso temía que Kasumi hubiese leído sus pensamientos y les fuera a boicotear el plan.

Por otra parte, temía que Shampoo no lo aceptara, y mucho menos siendo ella la cabecilla del grupo.

Estaba convencida de que Kuno no iba a tener problema, pero la amazona era un hueso más duro de roer. Realmente su plan hacía aguas por cualquier sitio. De hecho, su piedra angular, que Ryoga estuviera en algún punto de aquel extraño planeta con la brújula que podría llevarlos de vuelta a casa, se basaba en unas suposiciones a partir de las palabras de Gemma en aquel ascensor del hospital minutos antes de llegar a Elementary.

Por el momento, Akane y Ranma habían decidido guardarse el secreto de sus poderes el uno al otro, y en la medida de lo posible intentar hacer siempre de pareja de lucha para poder utilizarlos libremente.

Otro punto con el que Shampoo no iba a estar lo que se dice de acuerdo.

Al llegar a la habitación de Kuno, Akane llamó con suavidad. El chico no tardó ni un minuto en abrir. Llevaba una bata de seda oscura atada a la cintura, y mucho se temía que sin nada más debajo. Estaba cepillándose los dientes, pero eso no le impidió recibir a Akane con una sonrisa divertida y una postura chulesca.

-Vaya, vaya… mira quién está aquí. ¿Acaso quieres liberar tensiones antes de emprender el viaje? –Akane elevó la mirada en señal de desesperación.

-Déjate de tonterías y déjame pasar.

-Adelante. Mi casa es tu casa.

Antes de entrar, Akane miró a ambos lados del pasillo comprobando que en estos instantes no había nadie vigilando.

-Está bien. Escúchame atentamente Kuno. Y por el amor de Dios, ¡vístete! –Akane miró hacia la pared con cierto rubor. Kuno no parecía tener vergüenza alguna, porque según hablaba con ella se estaba despojando de su bata comprobando que, tal y como se pensaba, no llevaba otra cosa encima.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido que sea tan importante como para irrumpir en mi habitación a media noche?

-He estado hablando con Ranma, y hemos decidido cambiar de planes.

-¿Y qué planes son esos? Por cierto, ya estoy vestido, puedes volver a mirar. Aunque si te soy sincero me resulta bastante sexy tu timidez. –Akane miró hacia Kuno ignorando su comentario. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-El plan es el siguiente: me consta que mi vecino en La Tierra, Ryoga Hibiki, está también en Elementary, pero por algún motivo su destino ha sido diferente al nuestro. Aunque no os lo había contado antes, yo he visto esos objetos que tanto desea la reina y, de hecho, es Ryoga quien los tiene en su poder. Creo que si conseguimos reunirnos con él, y por tanto con los famosos objetos, encontraremos un camino para volver a casa. Sí, lo sé, no es un plan maestro pero…

-Cuenta conmigo. –las sospechas de Akane eran ciertas. Kuno no tardó ni un segundo en apoyarla. – Yo soy Kuno Tatewaki. Provengo de una familia de nobles caballeros y educadas damas. Los Tatewaki no somos esclavos de nadie, y desde que estoy aquí, tan sólo se han dedicado a manipularme a su antojo sin darme opción de réplica. No estoy dispuesto a pasar por esto, y tú, Akane, eres justo la chispa que necesitábamos.

-Gracias, Kuno.

-Vayamos a encontrarnos con Ranma y Shampoo, y salgamos cuanto antes de aquí.

Por el momento las cosas habían salido tal y como las habían previsto. No fue muy difícil burlar a la guardia real, Kuno se sabía todos los pasadizos escondidos del castillo. En el momento menos pensado, al mover alguna de las antorchas de la pared o abrir cuadros de la pared, aparecía un pasadizo oculto. Al igual que Ranma, Kuno también había pasado bastantes noches dando vueltas por el castillo imaginando alguna manera de escapar. Akane empezaba a darse cuenta de que, en realidad, ella era la que menos había sufrido de todos. Ellos llevaban tanto tiempo encerrados, que sin haberlo puesto en común, los tres se las habían agenciado para intentar encontrar una salida.

Tras varios kilómetros de pasadizos secretos, llegaron al torreón.

Tras aparecer del fondo de un armario, entraron a la habitación. Allí les esperaban Ranma y Shampoo, ésta última con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pero por dónde habéis venido?

-Al parecer Kuno es como un plano en miniatura del castillo…

-Y sin el como. Mirad. –de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, sacó una especie de pergamino doblado por todas sus esquinas. Efectivamente, aunque en algunas zonas estaba algo dañado por la humedad, se trataba de un plano del castillo.- Lo encontré en uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Así fue como empecé a familiarizarme con los pasadizos secretos.

-¡Esto es maravilloso Kuno! Con esto en nuestro poder no tendremos ningún problema para salir de aquí.

-Que te lo crees tú. –el tono de Shampoo hablando hacia Akane era tan seco que parecía que cortaba el aire –No creo que Kuno sea el único en conocer todos esos pasajes. Apuesto a que la reina también los suele frecuentar para moverse por la zona.

-Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución. –Ranma cruzó su mirada con la de Akane, y en seguida ella supo a qué se refería- Con este plano podremos saber dónde hay un callejón sin salida, y por dónde ir en caso de perdernos. Gracias a mi teletransporte, yo puedo rastrear el terreno antes de girar cada esquina para así asegurarnos de que no hay moros en la costa.

-Me parece buena idea, ¿tú que crees Kuno? –Kuno ya estaba enfrascado en su mapa.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir por este camino de aquí –Kuno señalaba uno de los caminos que partía del torreón, para llegar directamente al foso que rodeaba el castillo. –Parece un antiguo sistema de alcantarillado, pero lo más lógico es que la zona subterránea esté menos vigilada que por tierra, ¿qué os parece? –de nuevo una mirada cruzada entre Akane y Ranma. Los dos sonrieron. Sin duda escapar a través del agua era una idea más que acertada. Akane fue la primera en hablar.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Y yo. –contestó también Ranma- ¿Shampoo? –la amazona no había querido ni siquiera mirar el mapa durante toda la conversación. De nuevo, Akane no se confundía al pensar que iba a ser mucho más difícil de convencer.

-Sois mayoría. Mi opinión no va a cambiar las cosas… así que qué remedio, tendré que estar de acuerdo.

-Muy bien. Pues en marcha.

Los cuatro salieron por aquel mismo armario por el que Akane y Kuno habían entrado al torreón. Por medio de su reloj –aunque sólo Akane era conocedora de ello- Ranma paraba el tiempo a cada esquina asegurándose de que no había nadie por los alrededores. El mapa de Kuno había resultado especialmente efectivo. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al exterior sin altercado alguno, y en esos mismos instantes se encontraban en una gran alcantarilla que daba directo al foso del castillo. Ranma había sido el primero en asomarse para sopesar la situación.

-Bien. –al aparecer de pronto a su lado Akane dio un nuevo brinco. Incluso sabiendo su secreto, no acababa de acostumbrarse a sus apariciones inesperadas. –La situación es la siguiente: hay dos guardias a cada lado del puente, tanto junto a la puerta de la muralla como a la salida. Creo que además desde las torres y las almenas varios arqueros podrían encontrarnos. Y por supuesto, además está el faro.

-Oh mierda, ¡me había olvidado completamente del faro! –respondió Kuno.

-¿Faro? ¿Qué es el faro?

-Perdona Akane, se me olvidaba que acabas de llegar… El faro es una luz que va de un lado al otro del castillo y que si detecta movimiento en su radio, emite un destello casi tan potente como el sol y se disparan todas las alarmas. Una vez Shampoo…

-Sí, una vez fui captada por el faro. –todos guardaron silencio. – Por suerte, la reina pidió clemencia, pero el castigo por intentar huir del castillo es ser decapitado en la plaza de Elementery. A cambio, recibí varios latigazos a modo de sanción. –Akane se paró a pensar, y recordó que bajo aquellos vestidos de tul blanco que solía llevar la amazona, alguna vez le había parecido intuir cicatrices en su espalda. –Fue días antes de que llegaran Kuno y Ranma, pero desde luego se me quitaron las ganas de intentar huir por segunda vez.

-¿Decapitados? ¿Latigazos en la plaza? ¡Pero están completamente locos!

-¿Pensabas que esto iba a ser un camino de rosas, princesa Akane? –de nuevo aquel tono de desdén por parte de Shampoo.

-No, pero me sigue pareciendo un castigo exagerado.

-Forma parte de las reglas de Elementary. –esta vez fue Ranma quien habló- Hay un toque de queda a partir de las diez: nadie puede salir de las murallas. Al principio nadie lo tomó en serio… todo el mundo salía a su antojo. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que lo cambió todo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-La hermana de la reina, una noche, simplemente desapareció. Nadie volvió a saber nada de ella. Y la única pista que tuvimos, fue que un encapuchado había sido captado por el faro unas horas antes. Como siempre, no obtuvo castigo alguno, pero la reina no tiene duda alguna de que aquel era el captor de su hermana. –Ranma dejó de hablar, y fue Kuno quien cogió el relevo.

-La reina consideró más acertada que nunca su decisión del toque de queda, pues nuestros.. perdón, SUS enemigos del reino de las sombras aprovechan la noche para hacerse más fuertes, ellos están más que acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Por eso, pensando que nadie con buenas intenciones podría hacer nada fuera de la luz del día, impuso ese castigo.

-Sí… desde luego la cosa está mucho más complicada de lo que me pensaba. –Akane sonó abatida. Dentro de su plan improvisado, no se le había ni tan siquiera pasado por la cabeza que ya sólo salir del castillo suponía un riesgo tanto para ella como para sus tres compañeros. ¿Y si aquello era un plan kamikaze y los estaba condenando a muerte a todos? ¿Y si la solución más fácil fuera cumplir la misión que les tenía reservada Kasumi y confiar en que les devolviera a casa?

-No te preocupes Akane: todo saldrá bien. –de nuevo una mirada cómplice por parte de Ranma. Ese cruce de miradas siempre lograba reconfortarla. Era como un arma de doble filo: por un lado, la hacía más valiente, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier peligro sin pestañear… pero por otro, le aterrorizaba todo lo que era capaz de sentir con sólo mirarse. Era ese tipo de sentimiento que te hacen vulnerable, esos sentimientos que nunca se había permitido tener hacia nadie que no fuera la que creía su hermana, Kasumi, y que tanto daño le había hecho ahora.

-Basta de hablar. Tú que has estado allí Ranma, ¿cuál crees que es la mejor opción?

-Creo que tu primera idea fue la correcta Kuno. El mejor sitio para escapar es sin duda a través del agua. ¿No pone nada en tu mapa de hasta dónde lleva el foso?

-No. Mucho me temo que el foso marca el final de nuestro mapa.

-A mí también me parece la mejor idea, seguramente haya algún tipo de alcantarillado subterráneo que lleve el agua de este foso hacia algún río o algo similar. Esta vez seré yo la que irá por delante a echar un vistazo, esperadme aquí.

-Creo que ni Ranma ni yo vamos a permitir que te pongas en peligro tú una vez más. ¿No es así? –Kuno miró hacia Ranma buscando su aprobación, pero éste parecía estar distraído.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Ah! No, me parece bien que sea Akane la que vaya por delante –Kuno mostró incertidumbre, mientras Shampoo le miraba suspicaz.

-Decidido entonces. Si veis que no he vuelto en quince minutos, creo que lo mejor será que busquéis un plan alternativo. –ahora sí que Ranma prestó atención. Confiaba tan ciegamente en los poderes de Akane, que no se había planteado que en un momento dado hubiera que dejarla atrás. Y no le gustó nada la idea.

-Está bien. –Shampoo no le dio tiempo a réplica. Akane miró a los tres fijamente.

-Nos vemos en un rato. –y se tiró de cabeza al agua. Tras bucear unos pocos metros, vio cómo su traje volvía a tomar ese color azul nacarado y sentía salir las escamas en su piel, y de nuevo que pese a estar sumergida no tenía ningún problema en respirar. Aunque no había ni una luz, se movía ágil bajo el agua. Como si una especie de sonar interno guiara sus pasos. Se dejaba llevar por las corrientes, viendo que todas llevaban a la misma dirección: una alcantarilla similar a aquella donde se habían quedado el resto de elegidos, y que por su dirección sin duda debía llegar hasta alguna corriente mucho más potente, probablemente el río más cercano en los confines de Elementary.

Miró su reloj: ya habrían pasado unos siete minutos.

Era el momento de regresar, o tal y como habían acordado, no esperarían por ella.

Pero algo se lo impidió.

Cuando se asomó a la superficie para intentar encontrar un camino fuera del agua para llegar hasta allí, una luz la cegó. Primero fue como un rayo, y luego una explosión de luz que inundó todo el foso.

Y entonces, saltaron todas las alarmas.

El faro había detectado un intruso.


End file.
